The Perfect Accident
by RandomPokemonFan
Summary: Rated M for a reason.High school is hard, even when you are living by yourself. Money is hard to get too. Ember here, wanted to get money, so she decides to sign up for the newspaper. Until a new student came,which changed Ember's world.Spark and Ember,going into crazy,fun adventures for looking for stories,and will they ever able to go to college by fooling around?Luxray/Ninetales
1. Chapter 1

**Hallow everyone~ This is the story that I going to Restart ^-^" I feel like a need to change and my head as been hitting a lot owo even at school =_=" it was nothing really...just a flying shoe :D Anyways the story Clone is changed to this one now. As in a redo. Yep, and i wanted to add lots of details (if i can try) oh well read and see what do you think. Remember Pokemon here are human forms. Enjoy~**

**Chapter 1**

**Money Calls Trouble**

A gentle cold breeze swept through a town, going through each gap that was available. Summer was almost ending and its late August, the 30th. Children were starting to go back to school, most already started school. It was a fun vacation, though some may be a bummer, but everyone enjoys the summer. A leaf starts to fall of a tree, slowly gliding down the ground. Mother Nature sends a gentle breeze, causing the leaf to go flying further away from the tree. The leaf was a dark green color, but once it met the bright, warming sun, it became brighter. The leaf flies past the houses, trees, and some buildings. Wind began to drop, and the leaf went back to gliding in the empty air.

The leaf was gliding towards a large building, not too large though. It was a high school, Oran High School, for those that pass middle school and going to college. Pokemon come here to study and approve their abilities so they can become stronger one day. The leaf lands softly on the steps of stairs that was just in front of the high school. The wind picked up again, but the leaf just stays there, as if it already has too many adventures up in the air. Thus, its life ended by a foot. The leaf was already dead once it departs from the tree, but this time, it tear in half because of a foot.

Above the poor leaf was a female. Not just any female, this female is a Ninetales. She has long blond hair, with Ninetale's ears, which was perked up when heard a small crunch. Has bangs and her nine tails be hide her, which were attached to her of course. The human Ninetales was a cute looking, carrying her bag for school, and wearing a purple shirt with skinny jeans. She wears dark color sneakers, mix with white and a hint of blue. Her fire-like eyes look around the area. She was early; nobody was here, but her and a friend beside her.

The friend was an Espeon, has long pink hair and pink ears which were down when realizing they were early. Her pink tail lashes a bit, feeling a bit upset. She was wearing a bright pink shirt, with a small design on it. Also was wearing jeans like her friend but not skinny. A necklace with a purple orb was around her neck. The female was a bit useless in fighting, but she is very smart and loves school.

It got a bit quiet when they know they were a bit early.

"….."

"…"

The silent grew, until the Ninetales decides to talk.

"So Flower…" She said to her Espeon friend. "Don't you think we are too early?"

Her friend sweats drops and smiles nervously. "Sorry, I guess I didn't look at the time well," she said, looking at her friend, which her name is Ember.

Ember sighs and something came to her head. "Hey flower….do you know how to earn money?" She asks her pink hair friend.

"Well, why you ask?" Flower look at her best friend. They were friends since preschool, and were still friends.

"Well, I need money for some payments," she said.

Ember's parents died in an accident which she never speaks of, and her older brother was in college already. She lives alone in her house. Some of her friends come by, but she felt very lonely. Before, her parents own an apple farm. Ember loves apples and will enjoy eating one. Flower knew that Ember loves apples, but was a bit curious about her parents. Ember alone tells her that they die in an accident, nothing else, so Flower didn't push her further.

"You can work for the school's newspaper this year. I know they will pay you," she told her fire friend.

"Newspaper?" Ember frowned a bit. She wasn't good on English but she needs the money for the bills she got. This going to be a hard year for her, and maybe she's going to be lonelier. "Alright, fine, I work for the newspaper."

"Good, I hope that works though. I don't want to see you moving out of this town." Flower gave a slight sad look.

"Heh, don't worry. I won't be moving out of this place," she said, trying to cheer her friend.

Flower gave a small smile and then sighs. Later, more Pokemon that go to the school starts coming. It was a bit embarrassing for the two females, since they came first, but everything went well. Now, the courtyard was filled with different kinds. Lucario, Mightyena, Houndoom, Raichu, Zebstrika, you named it. Though not all the species, but still it was a good lot. The bell ranged and everyone filed in, ready to start their day.

The halls were filled with lockers and students, from popular to losers. Some bullies like, the dark types. Others were ground or rock types. Ember felt pity for the ones getting beat up, but the teachers catch them easily, like her favorite, Ms. Sparkles. She was old but still can kick ass. Almost all the bullies were afraid of her. Her species is a Braviary, and nobody doesn't want to get on her bad side. She does math and is Ember's homeroom teacher.

Their first period beings, in math class, Ember's homeroom. Her teacher was Mr. Blaze, an Infernape. He is nice type of teacher, unlike Ms. Sparkles, but don't get on his bad side. Before he passes any assignments, he told something that was new to everyone.

"Alright class, I wanted to say something to all of you," Mr. Blaze announced, catching his students attention. "There is going to be a new student coming today at school. No, he isn't here yet so please don't try looking around, but the problem is that he has an OCD problem and I don't want anyone to mess with him. This boy has no papers for rolling in this high school how so ever, but he seems wealthy and we interview him. The school gave him a test and….he somehow passed everything. The male didn't study though, but he passed. We believe he studied long before coming to this school, so no worries.

Now class, I want everybody to be friendly to him. If someone dares to bully him, troubles will come at your way." Mr. Blaze slightly glares and sighs softly. "Ok, enough talk, let's being class now." He smiles and picked up papers from his desk.

Ember blinked and looks at her teacher. Many thoughts run inside her head, not sure if she can catch them and put them in their places. Could this student may be special? The blond female shook her head and began to focus Mr. Blaze, who is teaching a new lesson.

Hours pass by and it was lunch time. Ember and Flower went to the lunch room, (**I forgot what it called is.-.")** and sat down on a seat, bolted to the table. Her friends came by and sat with them, having a friendly conversation. With them was a Floatzel, Luxray, Lucario, and Mightyena. They have another friend which is a Houndoom, but he had to stay home to help his parents with something.

"Hey have you guys heard about the new student?" The Mightyena asked, which his name was Gray. Gray was the coolest guy, but he doesn't like being stalked by fan girls and boys. It bothers him a bit. He was handsome, but his friends wouldn't say anything about it.

"Oh yeah, he just moved to this town," the Floatzel said, smiling a bit.

The Floatzel name was Blast. Blast and Flower has different personalities. Like he was reckless and she was careful. Blast wasn't too smart, but Flower was. They were very different, but believe it or not, they have a crush for each other. Flower doesn't want to admit because everyone will see that weird. A Floatzel and Espeon don't sound right together, which kind of hurt them. Ember approves this, but didn't tell anyone. Only her and Flower knows. So Flower pretends to like Shad, an Umbreon. But at a right time, Flower may confess to Blast. Ember thought they may be cute together, but she kept it as a secret.

"Well isn't that nice? What's his name?" Ember asked, looking at her friends.

"We don't know yet. ~" A cheerful voice said which belongs to a Luxray.

The Luxray name was Moon, a very bright female. She is a shiny Luxray, and is Blast's sister. A very spirit girl never gives up even for sports. She will play any kind of sports and will sign up. Despite that, she eats skittles a lot. No matter what, she will eat skittles and always run around. Lucky, she got no cavities, because she brushes her teeth perfectly every day. Moon and Gray are in a cute relationship. Nobody had no idea how it happen, but they see Moon and Gray a cute couple.

"That's disappointing," the Lucario said. His name is Luke, and was a bit a shy type. Though nobody mess with him because he's a fighting type, but there was one girl that wants to stay close to him. Sadly, her friends doesn't allow it, because for a stupid reason. Luke's ears twitched and went down. He has Lucario ears, and red highlights on his dark hair.

"It is, but hopefully we can meet him," Ember said, reading a book. Suddenly she felt being watched, but shoves it off, thinking it was nothing.

Flower look at Ember. "Ember, you have to sign up for being the writer for the newspaper," she told her, tail flicking.

"Writer? Aren't you bad at English?" Gray asked Ember, his wolf like ears twitched.

Ember sighs and rolled her eyes. "Yes, but I need the money."

"Oh, alrighty then," Blast said in a goofy tone.

The Ninetales got up and went to the newspaper office, her left ear twitching. This feels a bit unfair for her, but has to do it. Then she noticed a crowd in the hallway. _What's going on?_ She thought, as she walks towards the crowd. They were surrounding two Pokemon, that seems have been a fight. One a ground, was a bully, named Ice. He is Cryogonal, an ice type, and may be the scariest bully in the school. Ice was a bit unbeatable, but it seems he got pretty beaten up by someone.

A Luxray was standing, look down at Ice that was on the floor. He wasn't hurt and besides him was a Pikachu, named Johnny. Johnny was mostly picked on, because of his small size. He didn't evolve yet, which nobody doesn't know why, but he was old enough to be in high school and was a freshman. That means it was his first year. Now the students surrounding them were whispering. Ember wasn't able to hear any of the words, but look what was going to happen next, feeling very curious.

The Luxray was glaring at Ice, who seems to be afraid of the Luxray. Until someone spoken out a bit loudly.

"He is the new student!"

The Ninetales blinked in surprise. HE was the new student?! So far, this guy was doing bad progress and he better do something quick before Ms. Sparkle come around the corner. All the students heard her approach and quickly panicked. They quickly going to their places, lockers, bathroom, lockers, and tries to pretend nothing happened.

The Luxray, much to Ember's surprise, quickly knew what was going on and picked up Johnny and Ice. He dusts them both but gave Ice a harsh glare, and to Johnny was just a small static. It was thing about electric types when they each other statics of friendship. Johnny was bit too shy to return the static, but he did it. Ice quickly walked away, going to the nurse office to heal his damages.

During all that, Ember just stands, mouth a bit opened and couldn't believe what happened. Her yellow ears went low and Ms. Sparkle came then. The teacher looked at her funny.

"Dear, close that mouth of yours. Flies could get in and build a nest," she stated, then walk away. Some students chuckled and walk away to their last class of the day.

Ember was embarrassed, her cheeks blush in a pink color. She quickly close her mouth and look around. Barely anyone was in the hall ways, and the Luxray seem to be gone. She sighs and starts to go back to walking to the office. One thing she didn't know it was that the Luxray was right be hide her, following her.

It took her for a full three minutes when she noticed and turns around to face him. The Luxray stopped and stare at her. Now why was he following her? Maybe he need help of directions but why not speak to her forwardly? _Stalker…._, she thought in her head before speaking.

"Hello there, you must be the new student, am I right?" She asked politely, with a sweet tone. A slight smile came to her face, not sure if this Luxray is friendly or not.

The only thing the damn male did just stare. He wasn't blinking and his Luxray like ears went low. The star like tail kept on flicking side to side, which kind of got Ember nervous. She didn't say anything wrong! The intense stare kept on going, his golden eyes with a thin red line surrounded it stared at Ember's fiery like eyes. Until he finally spoken, his gaze changed a bit.

"My name is Spark, and I believe you are heading towards the newspaper office, am I correct?" He asked kindly, voice sounds nice and somewhat friendly. The tail stop twitching and lashes once, looking calm right now. His blue ears went up and look at her.

Ember took a while to answer, not sure how this Spark guy figure it out that she was going to the newspaper office. "Um…well…yeah! I am signing up to be a news reporter so I can earn money."

The male nod softly, thinking for a bit now. "That's nice, do you mind if I follow you?"

Ember nodded. "Sure why not?" Her smile grew a bit, though Spark didn't smile at all.

So they both went walking to the office, Spark walking a bit close to her. Ember feels a bit uncomfortable, but she didn't mind. She doesn't want to be rude. Once they arrive, the Ninetales was about to open the door until Sparky here grabbed her hand.

"Hey what are yo-"She wasn't able to finish her question, because the Luxray pinned her against the wall!

His face was near hers, and Ember blushes red. _What the hell is he doing?! _She thought in her head. Spark slightly sticks out his tongue and then asked a question, that hasn't had to do with any of this!

"You never told me your name, blonde."

**Yay! Finished! ^-^ I hope you guys enjoyed! I did all my best with this story. Spark is sneaky isn't he? :3 Hee hee~ until next time! Plz review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey hey hey :D I am back, with a chapter :O**

_**Everyone: *gasp***_

**Yes, with a chapter :3 I decide to work on this story on the weekends, maybe on Friday if I don't have much homework. So yeah o3o Chapter 2 :D**

_**Ember: get it over with it; I really hope he won't rape me **_

_**Spark: pssh, no you ain't worth it**_

_**Ember: take that back!**_

**Alright alright =3=" stop the fighting. Pokemon doesn't belong to me (I wished so I can change the whole series :D)**

_**Spark: but us characters belong to her -.-**_

START

**Getting Stuck With a Pervert**

_Ember's POV~_

"You never told me your name, blonde."

Ok, what I ever did to make this happen? I should of introduce myself and be done with it, but nooooooo. My thoughts weren't being still at the time. The blush became redder when I felt his breathe on me. It smells lot like peppermint, which I didn't, expected to smell. Looks like he was really looking forward looking nice to the school, ugh! This wasn't the time to stand there, being pinned against the wall!

"My name is Ember," I said, shyly. A smirk came on his face, which I wished my shyness didn't come along.

"Isn't that nice? What else you didn't tell me about yourself?" Spark said slyly, which is getting me nervous.

What should I tell him? Or what should I do? I hate making decisions, because they always have something that blocks your road to victory. Hmmm...kick him in the groin? Wait, I don't want to get in trouble, especially with a new student.

Right then I began to lose hope with this guy; the door knob that leads to the newspaper office was turning. Quickly, I stomp my foot hard on spark's shoe, which cause him to go back in surprise. His ears went low and gave me a look that I believe it won't be the last time I will see him. The boy quickly runs off, going somewhere which I didn't care. A sigh escape from my mouth, relief flood through me that nothing bad is going to happen. I look to my side, curious who came out of the office.

It was a teacher, Raichu species. His hair was a light brown color, with a small pony tail at the end. He was wearing glasses on, green eyes looking around. He had those Raichu's ears, twitching every single second, and his tail lashes around, as if it couldn't be still. Thus he wears those normal teacher clothes, like any other male teachers do at school. But he had a necklace on, with a green orb. The Raichu was the same height as Spark, well look almost the same age. Too be honest, he never told anyone how old he is, even outside the school. This male was a quiet type, and quickly I remember him! He was the one always late for work, even very clumsily at his job. There was a time when the teacher had a spaz attack and knock down his coffee. He frighten because the coffee spilled on him and it was hot. So he runs off to get towels, but slip during the way and always bump into people. It was amusing, but it seems like he was acting everything out though…

I shook her head and smiles lightly at Mr. Jolt; I believe his last name was. Mr. Jolt looks at me for a while, giving a small smile. The smile seems unsure at some point but before I could say anything, he quickly walks away. That was odd, even for me. _Such a mysteries person…, _I thought before enter in the office.

In the room, were a desk, files, cabins, computer, chair, and other stuff that I am too lazy to look around. Sitting on the chair, was a female Leafeon, typing on the keyboard. Her hair was light blond color, with a green curly hair on top of her head. She has green Leafeon like ears, and was wearing a some kind of blue and white uniform I seen before. I couldn't remember, but I will think about that later. Her eyes were a green color, and a green tail was hanging from the side of the chair. Something about her seems special, I just can't grasp into it. Then the female look up, and stare at me. She seems to be around her 20s, I don't really know though. But finally, I can be a news reporter.

"Hello, I would like to sign up to be a news reporter," I said kindly to the woman.

She grabbed out a clip board with a paper. The woman handed to me and also a pen. "You may fill out this paper, and I will pick your partner," she said to me. Then she point at a chair I could sit on to sign up.

I went to the chair and sat on it. It felt comfortable, and…..squishy? I rather not give in the details. Chairs can be weird sometimes, and my tails move to the side so I can be a bit more comfortable. I began to fill in the sign-up sheet, carefully giving my information. After about fifteen minutes, though it felt more like that, I was done. I got up and gave the clipboard and pen back to the Leafeon. The woman went through the paper, reading everything carefully. I slowly was getting nervous, not sure if I am able to do this job. Finally she nodded a bit to herself, and put down the clipboard. She grabbed out a hat, filled with small papers, folded to not reveal what is written.

"Pick one out, and that is your partner you going to be stuck with in your last year of high school," she said to me.

Stuck with the whole year? Ah god, I should of seen this coming. But I have to do it, no matter what partner I have. My hand reaches out, and went into the hat. At first I wasn't sure what to pick out, not knowing I may be stuck with someone I may hate. Or maybe someone that hate me. I took out a paper quickly, a bit afraid who it was. The woman took the paper and put the hat down. She opened up the folded paper, and blinked. _What? Who am I stuck with? _I though nervously in my head, staring at the Leafeon.

She wrote down something on the sign-up sheet, which I couldn't see, and turn to me. "Your partner is Spark Starfire."

That is when I believe my life may be ruined.

**Lol, poor ember :3 sadly, that is how is work honey**

_**Ember: ;_;**_

**Till next time ^^ Reviews are welcome! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello Everyone! ^^ I am back! Lot of things has been happening at school o3o and sometimes they are awkward moments :3 Hee hee~ but enough the talk! Let start the story already and see what happen :3**

**Let's start the game!**

**Everyone have problems**

_**Spark's POV**_

I walked calmly down the hallways, heading for my class. I don't need any thing for class. Just a pen or a pencil, and everyone found that weird. Teachers tried to force me to get the items I needed, but I didn't. There is something about me, a secret I never tell anyone. Or let anyone to find out. My mind has been busy a lot lately, getting a bunch of painful strains. My body is not working right, just because I haven't ate cat nip for a while.

Alright, don't get me wrong. Cat nips are not drugs for me, alright? They help me to work around this useless place, trying to fit in. Which why I wanted to try out for the newspaper. Why not? I mean like, it may be normal to try out something new. Besides, Ember is trying out for it. I wonder what partner will she get, and it better not be me. No offence but she is too soft, and a bit shy. Those aren't the type of people I was forced to hang around. Hm, oh well, its life.

I kept on walking down the hallway, thinking about my past life. Such torture that I can't ignore quickly. Hopefully they won't find me. Footsteps came echoing slightly in front of me, knowing someone is coming to this hallway. I began to act normal, blue and yellow ears went up, tail slightly touching the ground. My tail is much longer than the normal species of Luxray, which means I am different. A low sigh came from me, and look in front of me.

There was a teacher…..or student? My guess is Mr. Jolt, a new teacher for this year. I had no idea how he got in this school, becoming a teacher. He looks about the same age as me, maybe a year older though. I am seventeen years old, in case you haven't know. Anyways I feel odd right now, seeing him in the hallways, walking normally. It unease me, and have I seen him before? No, maybe not.

Mr. Jolt look at me for a second, then his expression changed. Looks like he recognizes me, but why can't I? Maybe it's the way he looks, all like a perfectly normal teacher. But there may be a secret be hide his glasses, maybe not. The Raichu shook his head slightly and pick up his pace, quickly walking past by me. I blink and glance back at him. Mr. Jolt kept on walking, not looking back or pausing. Did I spook him or something? I can't tell, but I felt my nervous feelings going away. I went back to walking, going near a door about to enter. Then I slowly realized that Mr. Jolt look awfully recognizable, but I can't remember who he look similar too. Something with a "D" I believe. I went in front of the class room door, and open it, ready to start Science class.

_**Meanwhile with Ember:**_

_**Ember's POV**_

I am about to ready to whine now. Hell no, I don't want Spark! I mean, come on! One of my tails twitched with unhappiness, but I smile lightly at the Leafeon, who is writing the name down next to mine. Gah, no fucking fair! I slightly cough out some fire when the woman wasn't looking. So, this may be the worst day in my life so far, on high school, but at least this is my last year. Then I wouldn't bump into that Luxray ever again, I hope. The Leafeon put down her pen, and look at me.

"Alright, you are now partner up with Spark. You cannot change your partner, so I am sorry," she said.

I felt my eye twitched for a slight second. "Don't be sorry, things happen when unexpected," I said, almost kindly like I didn't give a care.

The woman stares at me for a while and gave me a pass for being late for class. Then she dismisses me, which I got outside the office and stand in the hallways. What did I ever do to deserve this? I been a good girl for my whole life, but maybe I need some bad luck. This is life after all. I sigh softly, and begin to walk in the hallways, going to science class. If I am luckily enough, Spark may not be in any one of my classes. Then life wouldn't be so bad.

After about three minutes of walking, I enter in my science class, gave my teacher the pass, and sat down on my assign spot. I took noticed that someone was sitting right next to me, but I rather not look who it was it. Wasn't in the mood to look around my surroundings now. My golden like ears went slightly low, and watch the science teacher, Mrs. Jelo, giving a lesson.

Mrs. Jelo is a Pawniard, that just moved here from somewhere in Asia. She was really nice, unlike the other Pawniard I knew somehow. Her culture was much different from this area we live. Crystal city, a city full of wonders~ not really, but Mrs. Jelo seem to see the wonders with her very own eyes.

I felt a paper was thrown at me, and some of my tails bristled slightly. Slowly looking back, I see my two craziest friends I have, Blast and Moon. They seem to be pointing left of my side, trying to tell me something that I might have not known. Looking to my side, I quickly look the fuck away. This has to be a shitty dream, but right next to me is that pervert, Spark.

Spark was just sitting there, not even looking at me and focus on the lesson. Now, I feel uncomfortable sitting next to this guy. He is a pervert, which all I know about him. I look back at blast and moon. Blast and Moon acted like they didn't do anything and gave a poker face. I sweat drops slightly and begin to focus on my class, leaning slightly away from Spark.

The Luxray seems doesn't to know me, but how come? I walked in the class in front of everybody, or maybe he wasn't paying attention. Sighing low, I went back to focus my teacher Mrs. Jelo, talking with an accent. Spark beside me began to write something down on a paper he grabbed out of nowhere. He had neat hand writing, which surprise me a bit. Once he was done, Spark passes me the paper. Note passing? Oh no, I don't these things, but something tells me to read it, so I did.

_Who is your partner__, _was the words written on the paper. I glanced at him, curious if he was looking at me. No, he was still in focus. Should I write him back? After what he did to me back there? Not sure if I have to, I mean like, was it important? …Of course, it would be stupid if you don't tell your partner about it. Grabbing out my pen, I wrote down that I am his partner.

Once I passed back the paper, I saw him read it. A light smile came on his face, and then he put the paper away. Oh god, is that a good or bad sign? I can't tell now, but he glanced at me. Giving a nervous smile, and I slowly resume back to focusing. If we are partners that mean we have to visit each other. So, if I live alone, which I do, there is many things I believe Spark will do to me. But I must be strong. Does he live alone? I am curious about that, but that wasn't important now. School was almost over and tomorrow I start my day as a news reporter for the school. Let's just hope nothing bad happens at all.

**Aha! Done! ^^ this took me three days because the things I need to do -3- also I get distracted so I barely pay attention what I am writing o3o But! I must thank TinyRyan117 :D you kept me going to write these chapters ^^ thank you a lot :D anyways I must be going. Till next time~**


	4. Chapter 4

**Elos, I'm RandomPokemonFan :D and I'm here with Chapter four! Ok the week was freakin weird, even on Tuesday. This is how it happened:**

_**Me: *watching TV calmly* -_- *suddenly felt a small vibration* …owo?**_

_***a large rumble came***_

_**Me: WAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHHAHHHHHHH?! ;;0;; *clings on pillow and look at my sister***_

_**Sis: *such a calm state and noticed everything was shaking* …..wiggle wiggle yeah~ wiggle wiggle yeah~ :D**_

_**Me: DAFUQ?! D:**_

**I WAS MAD AT HER! She thought it was funny ._." She is a barrel. And still think it was funny TT_TT it was an earthquake. A 2.1 magitude. The 4.5 happened at Maine :c I survived the New England Earthquake. 10/16/12 Anyways, those who lived in New England, I hope you guys are ok ._. And doesn't have a sister (or brother) like me. That is all the news for now ^^ now for the story~**

**Start like a boss**

**Discovery **

**3****rd**** POV**

At the end of the day, Ember quickly walked home, not wanted to be followed by Spark. On the other hand, Spark was calmly walking home, not bother to follow Ember. He wasn't a stalker, and never was. The Luxray live alone, just like Ember, but have enough money to pay bills and other such things. Money comes to him naturally, but he doesn't know who is giving him money or the support. It unease Spark, and felt he was being watched.

Ember though was always alone in the house, having things all to her. She wished had a roommate, but that may come next year for college if she pass or got accepted. Her brother Flame, always keep in touch with her, checking if she is ok every day. At nighttime, her brother called and didn't like the news what happened at school.

"I can't he did that! One day, Ember, I will come to your school, and beat the crap out of him," Flame declared through Ember's phone.

Ember gave a sigh, and slightly smiles. "Don't please, I don't my partner to have broken bones. I really need this Flame."

A snort came from Flame before he spoke. "Alright, but after High school, I am still hunting him down."

"All right Flame, besides, how is your job?" Ember asked.

A short silence followed. "Well, being a police, there is a lot of bad people. I barely got any time to rest for a bit, but it's going well. Thank god I didn't get hurt," he chuckled.

Ember's ears slightly went down, a thought of losing Flame will hurt her and she would be alone forever. No, that may not happen, but who knows? "Well, I have to sleep now, good night Flame," she said, yawning slightly.

"Ok, good night sis." The call ended and Ember stretches, ready to sleep.

She lay down on her bed, exhausted from the things she went through. Tomorrow may be better than today, something good can come. Letting out a soft sigh, she slowly falls asleep.

_**Next day….**_

Ember got up early, not wanting to get late if slept longer. She needs to get herself organized for being a news reporter, and hope Spark will do the same. Actually, Spark is been ready, and is now walking around the city, looking at things he haven't before he moved in. Even the statues that are placed in the city. They look very odd, a cat mixed with a fox. Though it has nine tails, stars on each end, and the cat/fox has a mane like a lion. The only color shown on the statue is the golden eyes, which seem to be staring down at everyone that passes by. Spark has been looking at the statue for a while, seem slightly familiar, but he can't remember. It kind of spooks him. Giving out a sigh, he walks away, feeling hungry. Luckily, for working for the newspaper, you can skip class any time you want to, but you have to done something that is related to school. If not, you will be in trouble.

It was a Friday, August 31st, and Ember got out of her house, fully clothed and ready to go somewhere to eat. Her friend, Flower, meet up before she took off to school and they have a small conversation.

"So…..you telling me, Spark is a pervert?" Flower asked, after Ember explained what happened from yesterday.

"Well, he acts like it. I mean come on Flower, have anyone pin you on a wall?" Ember looks at her friend, slightly frowning.

Flower blinked, and slightly tilts her head, ears low. "Well not really. Oh well, I need to go to school. Do you want me to get the homework since you start today?"

"Sure, I don't want to miss anything," Ember said, yawning softly.

Flower smiles lightly, and nods her head a bit. "How about Spark?"

"….Uh…..ok then."

"You don't sound so sure."

"Well…..never mind, yeah get him homework and other papers." Ember sighs, before hugging Flower.

After that, Flower went off to school, while Ember begins to walk to the city, not wanting to use her car. Many things were going on in the city, Pokemon walking around, and some were human. The human population was slowly decreasing in the world, since Pokemon have been taking their place. Nobody knows where a mixture of Pokemon and human came from, they just appeared long ago. Sometimes parents tell stories about the old times to their children, many possible ways where they came from. All we know, Pokemon can survive much longer than humans on earth.

Ember walk into a coffee shop, have an old friend that works here. His name is Leo, a Wiggytuff. Her parents know him for a while, and Leo is like a second parent to her. Though he can be embarrassing and funny. Once she steps in the shop, Ember was greeted with a loud "Hello", and an adult with pink hair came over. A large smile was on his face and gave Ember a powerful hug.

"Elo Ember! It's a wonderful to see you here, yes?" Leo said happily, squeezing her to a death hug.

Ember wanted to speak, but she couldn't since her talking became useless squeaking voice. "Can't….breathe!"

Leo then has a blank face, as if trying to gather everything he has done a couple of minutes ago. Until finally, he slowly let go, having a poker face. Ember took a large breathe, and felt her left arm asleep. _That's going to feel weird, _Ember thought to herself, before smiling at Leo.

"Sorry 'bout that. I get over excited easily and felt a need to hug," he said, smiling sleeplessly, having an accent.

"That is alright, just don't kill me," Ember said, smiling lightly.

"Oh ho ho ho! That's a promise! Come! Let's sit, and I want to tell you something amazing I discovered recently."

Leo can be an explorer, traveling adventures with some of his friends, and finding something new is a good thing. Ember and Leo went to a table and sat down. She gets herself comfortable, her left arm starts to feel funny since the blood began to return and look at Leo.

"Alright, what happened?" She asked, ears perked up ready to listen.

Leo look around, checking if anyone was listening. Everyone else was eating or reading and he look back at Ember. "This is a story I found and listen very carefully." Ember nods before he starts to tell what he discovers.

"It all started when we found Mewtwo's lab. Nobody wasn't there and we were looking through the papers…."

_**Flash back of Leo's memory…..**_

_**Leo's POV**_

_I look around, entering in a large room filled with tools, and technology. I found it weird we found Mewtwo's lab, as if we weren't supposed to be here. My friends were looking around, and noticed some streak on blood on the walls, tables, and floor. Something has been going on here. Until a stack on blue papers came to my eyes and went to it, curious what is it. They were files, about Pokémon's data and information. As I open up the folder, there was a picture of a young boy clipped on the papers. The boy was a Shinx, a scared looking one. _

_I look at the picture, before reading the papers. It was about mixing DNA, and look like the boy was its subject. As I read, I found out Mewtwo have cloned this boy to make it stronger, and he add something to in the boy. A Ninetales DNA. There were some scratches over the papers, but it was easily readable, and then I reach to the comments. _

'_The boy has been taking the Ninetale's DNA after being cloned. It was a good thing because he wouldn't hold still even though we threaten him. We killed the real one, keeping the clone. Though there were some things I didn't get about him. Anyways, the Ninetales DNA make his lifespan longer, living the same years a regular Ninetales can. 500 years of lifespan. This young Shinx was the first of all my experiment to have been fused with Ninetales's blood, and a large success. He became powerful but…'_

_The comments were cut off by a large splatter of dry blood that covers the rest. I look around, and check what the experiment's number was. '888 subject' it says on the name line. Closing the file, I heard a croaking sound. My friends and I stop what we were doing and look where the noise came from. There stood a girl, with blue hair and a blouse. A blue tail was being hid her and from the looks of it, she was a Squirtle._

_Though, I wasn't sure. She was looking down, and I thought I saw blood drop down. One of my friends was about to check her, until she raised her head and we step back, shock and scared. The girl's eye was black and only red color was in the middle of it. It seems she is staring straight at our souls. Half of her face was teared off, showing a skull with blood oozing out, and some kind of green acid. The tail changed and looks bloody, its end sharp like a knife._

_Until she spoke and her voice sounds so eerie. "Who are you? What are you doing here?" We just stand there, and she let out an anger sigh. "Well get out, you are lucky I spare your shitty life."_

_We quickly run out of the lab, out of the building. This discovery we found, was much large than anything else….._

_**End of Flash Back**_

_**Third POV**_

"And that is how it happened," he finished, looking at Ember for thoughts.

Ember can't image finding a little girl in Mewtwo's lab. The lab was hard to find, and always hidden at some point. Everyone wants to get Mewtwo and punish him. "So, he is like using children's for experiments?"

"Yes and where he gets them? By killing their parents," he stated, sounding serious.

Ember blinked and her ears went low. That story spooks her and hopes she won't encounter that Squirtle. Before she said anything, someone came in the shop. Leo looks up and he tilts his head slightly. When Ember looks, she got a bored expression.

It was Spark who came in the coffee shop.

_**I hope I didn't creep you guys out o3o" Oh well, for Halloween ^^**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys :D sorry it took me while to do this chapter. So busy ;w; but here I am ready to start ^^ and thank you for the reviews ^^ makes me feel all glad ^^ oh btw, If Mitt Romney is the new president, I believe I am moving to Mexico owo just saying! Because my mom is Mexican. Oh well you never know :P Thus we shall begin**

**Thus we start right here without any delays~ **

**A Good Start?**

**3****rd**** POV**

Leo smiles slightly when saw Spark came in, but not only just Spark. A male Houndoom came in with him.

"Well, my little fire. Costumers are waiting!" Leo said a bit loudly, and he runs off to the kitchen.

Ember blinked and stares at the chair where Leo once sat. She didn't want to see Spark right now. Not like she hates him, she is just a bit nervous to see him right now, even when he is new around the city. You never might know what he will do. Besides that, Ember recognizes the Houndoom, or not so looking Houndoom. His name was Jake.

You may say Houndoom are strong, scary, and very handsome, but Jake isn't like that. Jake doesn't barely look like a Houndoom. The reason why is because he doesn't have any horns. It's a bit rare for everyone, but the devilish like tail is there. Also he does have fire and dark powers, another proof that he is a Houndoom. Jake doesn't even mind not growing horns; they look like a lot of weight to caring them around, he once said. Ember recalled the time she first enter High School, Jake help here around to get used to things. After that, they became friends. Now, seeing him here with Spark, Ember got a bit curious how they met up.

Jake was wearing a black shirt, having a necklace with a skull hanging on it. He wears a dark t-shirt, and light tan color pants. His eye color was red, and has black hair color, similar to Spark's though Jake's hair was lighter. Not a perfect Houndoom, but close enough.

A week ago, a scientist went to his house to check his DNA. He is a Houndoom, but more likely have human like features because of his mother. Jake's mother died in a plane crash accident, but his father was alright. His sister is a Houndoom also, but has horns and looks a bit dark. Though his sister is caring and will watch over Jake, since she is older than him.

Ember wishes she have a sister, similar to Jake. Flame is perfect for her, but just a sister. She remembers in their childhood days, her twin sister was taken away from their family because Mewtwo caught her. Ever since then, she never like Mewtwo and Ember loses her parents when in fifth grade. She was broken hearted, and doesn't want to lose her brother since he is a police. After that, things went well for her so far. She doesn't want to get her hopes too high.

Jake look where Ember is, and a smile appeared on his face. Spark took noticed and gave a small yawn. It was still morning. The Houndoom came walking over to Ember. She looks up and smiles lightly, glad to see her friend.

**Ember's POV**

"Hi Ember, I didn't expect to find you here," Jake greeted, his tail lashes a bit.

Spark slowly follows, and stares at me. His eyes show no emotion, though was smiling very lightly.

"Hi Jake, and I didn't expect you to come here with…..um with him," I said slowly, not sure if I insulted Spark.

Jake look at Spark and laughs softly. "Oh, right. Sparky here told me the whole story between you two," he said, giddy all of the sudden.

My ears went low and slightly glares at Spark, feel myself a bit embarrassed. The whole story? Everything? Oh god and Jake are laughing about it? Maybe he is like those Houndoom.

"Oh, well, err no comments," I quickly said, blushing lightly.

I noticed that Spark was now amused, his star like tail twitch side to side. I bet he likes to see me embarrassed in this situation.

"Heheheh, well I see you two lovebirds later," he said, smirking and walk away to the outside.

Now, it was Spark's time to blush lightly. Though he shook his head and sat down on a chair, in front of me. I thought it was cute when he was blushing. _Wait, cute? Ah!_ _I can't be thinking he is cute! _I thought to myself, looking sideways. I sigh lightly and look at him.

"Uh, I guess we should learn about each other," I said, a bit shyly.

Spark gave a small nod and look down at the center of the table. This was a bit awkward.

"I guess I'll start. My name is Ember, a senior of the Oran High School. I am a Ninetales as you can see," I said, my tails wave a bit. "I only have a brother, no one else."

Spark look at her now, a bit confused. "No one else? No parents or sisters?" He asked.

I nodded a bit, not wanting to talk about how I don't have them. It hurts a bit. Spark noticed this so he says silent for a while.

"Well, my name is Spark, a new student and senior of the school. I am a…um Luxray," he hesitated a bit, ears were now low.

I blinked and stare at him. He surely is a Luxray but why hesitated? Does he know his species? Or is he hiding something from me? I narrow my eyes slightly, and kept listening to him.

"I live alone and don't have any family members," he said looking sideways and frowns a bit.

"No family members? Are you an orphan before?" I asked a bit surprised that he got no family members.

He didn't answer my question, and change the subject. "Well, it's nice to learn about you. Tell me something I didn't know," he said, tail flicked and ears went up.

"….Uh, well I used to own an apple farm," I said, looking at him.

Spark's expression changed all of sudden. He is…smiling. It is a bright side of him I believe. My insides felt a bit warm when seeing him smile fully.

"Oh? You had an apple farm?" He asked excitement was in his voice.

"Yeah, used to," I said, wondering why he was so happy all of the sudden.

Then his expression softens a bit, smiling lightly right now. "Oh, you used to. I see," he said, the excitement though was still there.

I blinked and my ears twitched. So he seems to be happy about apples. Well….wait. If I recall, my math teacher said he have an OCD problem. Could apples be it? I decide to test it out if I can. If it didn't work, then maybe his favorite fruit is apples.

"Wait here," I said before getting up. I began to get a bit comfortable to this guy, since he didn't do anything funny.

I went to buy two apples and went back to my chair. The apples were perfect and I gave him one. His happy smile returns and happily took the apple.

"Thank you," he said, tail was doing an odd wagging motion.

Do Luxray do that? I haven't seen one, but I shrug it off and smiles at him.

"No problem," I said, and proceed to eat my apple.

Ok, he does have an OCD problem for apples, but this seems a bit cute. Spark loving the apples and such. Maybe we can get along. Not the right way, but like friends rather than enemies. This may be not bad being with him after all, but I still got my eye on him for doing things.

"So, I guess we are friends," I said, smiling lightly.

Spark finish eating his apple once he start eating and swallow the last piece. He smiles back at me. "Of course," he said happily.

**3****rd**** POV**

After the apples, they got up and left the coffee shop, ready to start reporting things. Leo was watching carefully before. He has a light smile; from what he saw was nice. Though there is something wrong with Spark. He detects the hesitation before and was a bit concern. It may be nothing at all, even though it bothers him. Leo sighs slightly and stretches.

"I hope your future is going to be well, Ember," he said to himself, before to start working.

**Badum. Done ^^ it may be short but that's all I must type owo and secrets are everywhere *0* well, we shall wait :3 until next time! Reviews are welcome!**


	6. Chapter 6

**As I type, I am listening to Numb (dubstep Remix) :3**

**I Love Dubstep *w***

**The Statues and Festival of Crystal City**

**3****rd**** POV**

It was a sunny day, maybe a great day for Friday. People in the city were walking around, going to their usual places or just enjoying a good walk. Ember was just showing Spark a bit more of the city, since he was new. There were many things to see but such little time. They need to get a subject for the newspaper article before the weekends. If not, they may get one or two warnings, then after that detention. So they are trying to figure something out before it's late to pass in the article.

Ember was walking down a sidewalk with Spark who was beside her. She was holding a notepad and a pencil. They were done with their sightseeing and now they must find something to put in the article. They passed by the statue, and Ember glance at it. The golden eyes seem to be staring at her, which sends shivers to her. Spark just stops at stare up at the statue, his tail lashes a bit. The Ninetales have to stop then, and look at Spark.

"Is there something wrong, Spark?" Ember asked.

Spark look at Ember and sighs lightly. "What are these statues?" He questioned.

Ember look at the statue and her ears twitched. "People say these statues are the guardians of Crystal City. They watch over and will protect the city from danger, but I believe it's just a myth so nothing to worry about," she said, stretches a bit.

"Well, what will happen if the city was in danger?" Spark requested his ears went low.

Ember tilts her head sideways and was thinking about it. "…I really don't know, but I live here for a while and no natural disasters or terrorists attacks happened," Ember assumed.

Spark seems so unsure but let out an okay and follows Ember. They went back to walking. After a good four hours pass, there was something going on in the park. Ember and Spark stops their walking and watches what was going on. People were working on something, setting up tents, rides, and stands. The Luxray watches with curiosity and Ember knew what was going on.

"Oh I forgot to tell you about the Kanden ya Kasai festival!" She said happily, her eyes were bright.

"The Kanden ya Kasai festival?" Spark repeated a bit confused.

Ember nods and smiles at Spark. "Yes, the Kanden ya Kasai festival. Every year on a warm sunny day before August ends, the city have a festival to celebrate. Also when the most brutal thunder storm comes, we celebrate that day. So it's two celebrations in a year," she said.

"A thunder storm to celebrate? That's some tradition you got here in the city," Spark said, slightly laughs. "But how come you celebrate such events on weather?"

"I don't know, but it was normal here in Crystal City. Hey, should the festival be our subject for the article?" She asked to Spark.

Spark gave a small smile. "Yeah sure, it would be nice to learn something about this city."

"Alright, let's go ask someone then about this festival," she stated and starts to walk away. Spark follows and he realized she was going to a Typhlosion.

The Typhlosion was a girl, and seem to be a worker by the helmet she was wearing. She has long dark blue hair and at the middle of the hair seems darker, looking like blue ashes. Her eye color was red and wears light clothing. Ember cautiously went to her, as she doesn't want to scare the Typhlosion from be hide.

"Hey, Emma," Ember said carefully, hoping not to spook the Typhlosion.

The Typhlosion's ears went up and turn around to face Ember. **(I bet Typhlosion have ears owo)** They seem to know each other when a smile came on the Typhlosion's face.

"Oh, hi Ember! It has been a long time hasn't it? And it looks like you remember to approach me carefully," she said happily, lowering down the blueprints she has in her hands.

"Ah yes, it has been while, and I have a question to ask," Ember said, smiling lightly at her old friend.

Emma tilts her head a bit, her dark blue ears twitching. "What is your question?" She asked.

"Well, my friend here Spark and I are curious why we celebrate the Kanden ya Kasai festival," Ember said, gestured to Spark to show her friend.

Emma smiles lightly. "Well Kanden ya Kasai are in Japanese. So in English, it means Electric and Fire. Now I believe you guys know the statues around here. So about long ago, there was the two legendary Pokemon, Raikou and Entei. They were looking for Suicune since they lost her in a fight between the clones from Mewtwo. The two legendries were walking in a desert, searching for their lost friend. Right when they gave up hope, they found a nearby village and went there to search. The Pokemon there were very friendly and helped Raikou and Entei. Later, they discover Suicune was captured by Mewtwo. The legendries went to Mewtwo's lab, ignoring the Pokemon's offer to help. They went to battle once again with the clones Mewtwo created. The fight was brutal and there was too many to fight off. Until something happened that they wouldn't expect.

"The village's Pokemon came to help the two legendary Pokemon and able to defeat Mewtwo and his clones. But they weren't able to punish Mewtwo, since he got away. So at the end, Raikou, Entei, and Suicune reunited and thank the Pokemon that helped. In return they gave them protection, the statues. The statue was a Pokemon of an unknown species, yet it gave a better future for the village. Thus the three legendary Pokemon left the village, but left a prophecy to warn them a great danger. The prophecy was about the statues. When danger comes, a hero that is similar to the statue has already arrived to save the Pokemon, but days past and no signs of danger or the unknown Pokemon came. They think the prophecy was nothing and went to their normal life. The village grew and became the city, as you know, Crystal City. That ends and why we celebrate the Kanden ya Kasai festival. Electric is symbol for Raikou and Fire is the symbol for Entei," Emma finished, staring at Ember and Spark.

Ember has written down the story and was amazed about the story. Spark was too amazed, and was interested in the story.

"I hope that answer your question, Ember. Well gotta work now, see you later." Emma smiles and walks away, carrying the blue prints.

Then with a sudden, she sneezes and the fire shot out of her back, right where the dark blue ashes on her hair is. The fire blazed then it slowly calms down after the sneeze. Emma rubs her nose and went back to work. Spark now knows why not to scare Emma now, and Ember smiles a bit nervously. _Well, good thing we aren't near her now,_ Ember thought.

Ember looks at Spark. "Wow, I didn't expect the legendary Pokemon came to Crystal City long ago," she said.

"Yeah, me either. So we just type the summary about the story and give to the school?" Spark questioned, his ears twitched.

"Yep." Ember closes her note pad and stretches.

"So, we have to return it today and before 6 P.M.?"

"…." Ember quickly got out her phone and checks the time. It was 5:30.

Spark frowns slightly and said, "Uh Ember?"

"I think we are screwed….."

**As I end, I am now listening to Naturally by Selena Gomez o3o Reviews are always welcome!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys, let's begin the story~ **

**Another Day by Tune up! **

**It Takes Time**

**Ember's POV**

"What do you mean we're screwed?"

My mind went blank, not sure if I should answer or run to the school, but I need a car to get to the school, since we are in Crystal City. Time past by fast and I look around, hoping to find someone I know that can help us. There was many people walking by, some stand by to watch the workers setting up the festival. I kept looking around.

Stores, cars, large buildings, more cars, parks, and cars were all I see. I can't find anyone I know, and there was so many Pokémon/human and lesser humans. Well this is hopeless, how can we get to school on time when it's….. 5:34 PM!

"Um, Ember, What happen?"

My attention went back to my friend, Spark. Ok, we are wasting time.

"Spark, its 5:35 PM right now and you say the school closes at six. If we don't get there on time, then they will mark us absent," I said to him. My attendance was perfect and I don't want to ruin it like I always from the past years.

"Can you just give an excuse?" Spark asked his star-like tail flicks to the side. More time wasted.

"The only excuse you can give is when you have an accident, like you broke your arm. Also when you are badly sick, or in a….um heat," I said, my tails twitched for a brief second. Okay awkward excuse.

Spark crack a smile, thinking the last excuse was in a joke. "Well that's perfect," he said, smirking at me.

"Oh stop playing around, Spark! You are such a pervert," I said, frustrated and blushing lightly.

"Alright, let's get going then," he said, laughing a little.

Right about when I was going to tell him that we need a car, I spot someone in the far distance, someone I know. A bit over enjoyed, I grabbed Spark's arm and starts to run. Spark got a bit startled but follows me anyways, passing by people swiftly. We crossed a street and good thing that the cars stop because of the red light. Almost there, I talk loud so I can get their attention.

"Gray! Moon!"

Two of my friends stop walking and look back, they were holding hands. Spark had no idea who was Gray and Moon, but I have no time to explain to him.

"Oh hi Ember," Gray greeted, the Mightyena like ears went up. Moon didn't say anything, but gave a light smile.

"No time for greetings, Gray. Can we borrow your car?" I asked quickly, not want to waste any minutes talking.

"My car? Uh…okay then," he said slowly, grabs out the keys from his pocket. He gave the keys to me, and I hold them tightly.

"Ok, where did you park your car," I said, once again quickly. I hope he caught my words.

Gray blinked and his ears went low slightly. "Near the festival's parking lot," he said.

I sigh and quickly runs off, dragging Spark be hide me. "Thank you!" I didn't hear a reply and kept on running.

Once again, we have to cross the street, but the lights were green so we were close from a broken bone. I pass by people, food stands, and some workers. I swear to god, I think I slap someone's face with one of my tails. It didn't matter now, and I just kept running. Unless I hit Spark, that can be different. I glanced be hide me and noticed Spark is running like I am, but he is rubbing his cheek. Okay, I did slap him.

I glance to my right and noticed a bank. There was an electrical sign hanging with the name of the bank and the time. It's now 5:42 PM. Clearly I have no chance to run like a normal person to get to the car. So I used a move a psychic type move, Agility. My running pace sped up quickly and I heard a grunt be hide me. Looks like I am now giving a hard time for Spark to keep up. Luckily, we are almost there so Spark doesn't need to suffer. I can see it now, the parking lot and Gray's car. It's like an angel. Until a newspaper flown straight at me face. I let out a low growl and throw the newspaper away, still running to the car. I quickly stop in front of gray's car, and Spark bump into me and fall on the ground, an exhausted look on his face.

"Sorry Spark," I sighed and unlock Gray's car.

"That's alright," he weakly responded, and slowly stands up. "Can I drive?"

"Uh, sure," I said and gave him the keys. Spark went to the driver's seat, and I went to the passenger's seat in the front.

We both close the car's door once we get in. Spark started up the engine and the car roar to life. I got a bit curious if Spark knows how to drive, or even have his driver's license. My questions have been answered then.

"I did have my driver's license but I never drove a car until then because I like walking better than driving," he said, smirking.

So death is coming, eh? Bring it, I got nine tails. Just ten minutes left and we will make it. Spark push down the pedal and the car zooms forward. Ok, if the car crashed, I am going to make him to pay the damage. It was hard to dodge away the traffic, even in the large city, but amazing Spark knows many shortcuts. Sooner or later, we will be at school on time. Spark got into the street where it leads towards the school. So we are almost there!

Until a cat came across and sat down in the middle of the street, almost cause Spark to run over it. I slowly put in my seatbelt, suddenly remember my safety. He past the cat and cat jumped up in surprise and dashes off at a random direction. I think the cat was blind, until I realize we are dangerously heading towards the school at a fast rate. I close my eyes, not want to see what will happen.

A thud noise came, sounding like Spark hit the brakes, and the car quickly stops before it hit the school's wall. Then silence came, and the only thing I heard is the car's engine and my heart beating fast.

"Are we dead yet?" I asked, maybe a stupid question to ask.

"Nah, but I think the car got a scratch. We got three minutes left before we get a warning," he said and got out of the car.

I slowly open my eyes and realize we went over the stairs of the school outside, in front of the door. If I recall, there is a school camera. I hope no one would see this. Spark opens the car door from my side and waits for me to get out. Three minutes left. I slowly exit the car and stand up. My head was spinning, but I was able to focus what I am doing. Thank god I didn't lose my note pad. It was still in my pocket. Spark already got inside the school, so I quickly followed.

We were on time at least, though it took us a while to find the office. To my amazement the Leafeon was waiting for us and she doesn't seem to mind that we were a bit late. She let us use the computer, which is still on. Spark typed the article and saved it in one of the folders for the school's newspaper. The others that signed up for this mini job would do the headlines and pictures so we are good. I sigh with relief, and I want to fall down and passed out, but we are in the school. The Leafeon wanted to stay, just to check something in the computer. I never know her name, and I was curious. Though I was tired and left the office with Spark.

We were walking down the hall way, saying nothing. I am not sure if there is anything to talk about. Until I saw the Raichu, Mr. Jolt, carrying papers and look he was ready to leave. Once he saw us, the teacher gave us a light smile, and pick up his pace. After a few seconds he was gone. Mr. Jolt was a bit odd yet mysteries. When I glance at Spark, he seems unease. Maybe he doesn't like Mr. Jolt.

After a while, there were the doors to the outside, the ones we took to get inside. As we walk out, the first thing hit me was the wind.

The wind was warm, yet a bit refreshing too. It was nice. I stare at the car, thinking if we should drive back to the city to return it back to gray, but I felt too tired, since I did use Agility, until Spark here decides to help me to drive the car back to Gray.

"Don't worry Ember, I got this," Spark offered, spinning the keys around his finger.

"You sure about that, Spark? I don't want Gray to be upset at you," I said, a bit unsure. I know that Gray is short-tempered, and can break into a large fight pretty easily. It wasn't easy for a dark type…

"Please, Ember, I will just drop off the car and give the keys to Gray, and walk away. I barely know that guy, so what will go wrong?" Spark said, his tail flicking sideways, a sign he was a bit annoyed.

I sigh and yawn lightly. "Alright, but don't say I didn't warn you, Spark"

Spark lightly smile and poke my nose very softly. "Let's hope next time that we won't mess up and come late."

"Right," I said, smiling at him.

"Alright, so see you later," Spark said and begins to go in the car.

I heard the engine turn on, and the car drive backwards. It slowly went down the stairs, until it hit to the bottom. Then, I see Spark turn the wheel, cause the car turn and thus he drives away to the city. It wasn't a bad day, though I expected it to be worse with Spark. Looks like I was wrong.

I began to walk away from school, wanting to go home. Oh wait! I forgot to tell Spark about when the festival starts! He doesn't even know where I live also. Maybe he wasn't interested. If he was, he would have told me by then. Or what if he forgot like I did? Too many thoughts and I need to relax.

Later, I made it to my house. I unlock the door and enter in. It was so quiet. Loneliness hit me, and I felt a bit sad. No matter, I have tomorrow, which is the festival. My friends and I would be going there and celebrate. I hope Spark can come too…

As I got in, I grabbed out my phone, and begin to call my brother. Flare answered and told him what happened today. He was a bit upset, yet amused. Once I ended the call it was time for me to sleep. I need all the hours to sleep.

Tomorrow shall be the festival of Kanden ya Kasai.

**Ah god. I'm done xwx I was busy during the weekend, and lucky Monday I have no school. So I was able to finish this chapter. Please tell me if there is a mistake in this chapter. I was thinking to edit the all chapters of the story. Thus I am gone. Reviews are welcome!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys! ^^ How you guys doing? :D**

_***silence***_

**-_- well lovely to hear, Lol x3 today is the festival :D *spins around* yes on a Saturday owo now, let it begin *fist pump***

**Moon: the following players belong to her and her friend owo**

**Gray: but she doesn't own Pokemon -3-"**

**Blast: thus we start the story :D**

**I Miss You by Basshunter *w***

**Information About Friends**

**Ember's POV**

It was the first day of September, the day for the Kanden ya Kasai festival. I was already awake, eating my breakfast in my kitchen. I still in my house and I still alone like always. It's getting a bit annoying, since I have nothing to talk about. Man, I wish I wasn't alone like this, it's so sad. Sometimes I cry during my sleep since I have nobody be sides me. Oh well, at least I going to visit my friends at the festival.

I finished up by breakfast and clean up the table. Then something surprised me. A doorbell ranged in my house, and my heart skipped a beat. People don't usually use the doorbell, they rather knock and sometimes I forget I had a doorbell. After cleaning up, I went to the door and opened it. First thing was a large Twilight book slammed at my face, and then I fall down in surprise, not expecting this to happen.

"Good morning," a voice said which I rather not look who it was, since I recognize the voice. Cool like honey.

I just lay there for a bit then got up. That wasn't a 'good' morning.

"What the hell was that, Spark?! Why you threw a stupid god-damn Twilight book?! I mean seriously?! I don't like those series!" I yell at him, glaring at the damn Luxray.

Spark just stands there, expression was amused and he had a light smile. Until I realize one thing.

"How did the hell you found out where I live?!" I said angrily.

"Your friend, Jake gave me your address so I can visit you. He said that you live alone also," he replied calmly, his tail flicked.

I blinked and slightly let out a low growl. Alright, make sense I guess but still, throwing a book and say 'good morning'? How can he even do that?!

"You threw a book at me!" I yelled once again and punch his arm. I realized I did it soft and Spark's smile grew.

"Aren't you a softy puncher," he said, laughing lightly.

I blush lightly in embarrassment and glares at him. "What do you want?"

"Well, can't I not see my lovely friend's house?" He said smirking at me.

_Not when you threw a book at me._ I began to stare at him a bit, wondering if he was joking or not. He stares back though his gaze was a bit intense, and starts to make me a bit nervous.

"W-whatever, you can come in but don't do anything funny," I mumbled and steps back.

Spark nods and walks in calmly and look around. I close the door once he got in and lock it. He was still looking around, studying my house a bit. Until he was satisfied, Spark looks at me and then spoke.

"Nice place you have here," he said to me.

I sigh lightly. "Yeah, thanks."

"Mhm." He walks around my house a bit then Spark went back to me. "So are we going to go to that festival?" He asks me.

My ears flicked up, and I feel a bit glad he wants to go. "Yeah, of course we are going. I do want you to meet my friends anyways. By the way, how is Gray's car?" I said.

"Oh right. It's the same as I give it back to him, but he wasn't happy," he chuckled and his ears went low.

"Oh great, his first impression of you," I said, slightly glaring at him.

"Relax, it's not like he's gonna kill me for messing up his car," he responded, stretching a bit.

"Right," I sighed, my ears twitched. "Okay since its 10 AM right now might as well get going to the festival, Kitty."

I saw Spark's expression changed, which it got me nervous. He looks upset and was glaring at me. Okay, I did say something wrong but what? My tails bristled when Spark starts to walk towards me, and I noticed a small static coming from him.

_Ah shit, what did I do now? Please don't kill me,_ I thought in my head. It seems I can't move so this causes me to get scared. Once Spark got in front of me, his voice was a tad different.

"Don't call me Kitty," he said so serious that I wonder why he doesn't like the name 'Kitty'.

"Alright, okay! I take it back then," I said quickly, not wanting to get hurt.

Spark stares really hard at me, for a long while. I blinked and look around, wonder when he going to back away. Eventually I began to lose my patience and ask, "Why are you staring at me?"

Atlas, he blinked and back away. "Nothing," he said and yawns lightly. I am guessing he doesn't like the nickname 'Kitty.' "So who are your friends? I want to know them before meeting them."

My ears went up and I look at him, a bit surprised. "Wow, okay then. Try to make first impression well?" I ask, sitting down on my couch.

Spark just stands as if he wasn't sure if allowed to sit. "Yeah, I don't want to be the bad guy around your friends," he said.

"Okay, I am going to start with my best friend, Flower. She is an Espeon, an A student at our school and is very smart. Flower always fusses about getting any grade lower than an A-. She does have psychic type powers but she never fight with anyone, so sadly some people just see her weak," I said.

Spark blinks and said, "Weak? Well, her brain isn't weak at least."

"True, Hm, I never thought in that way," I said, my tails flicked to the side. "So yeah, that's Flower. My other friend is Gray. You already knew him though, so that means you know he is a Mightyena with dark type powers. He can have anger issues sometimes if you don't push his buttons too hard, and Gray is pretty strong since he always works out."

"Right, got to keep an eye for a button to poke," Spark joked, but stays silent then to hear more.

"Heh funny," I roll my eyes and went on, "Anyways there is Moon, a shiny Luxray. She is very bright and good personalities. Moon loves to play sports, though she can be hyper if someone dares to give her skittles, as always, her favorite type of candy. Besides that, she is a very good friend and brightens anyone's day when they feel gloomy. Her boyfriend is Gray."

"Okay, don't give her skittles and that explains why they were holding hands from yesterday," Spark said calmly.

"Mhm and Gray are always around to take skittles far from Moon. Moon complains about it but she half cares. Next is Blast, a Floatzel. You can say he is the opposite of Flower, but not too stupid. He got some common sense and he can be reckless. Blast and Moon are siblings and their parent is a Luxray, Ren and a Floatzel, Horo. Thus I am down to my two silliest yet computer nerds, Luke and Jake," I assumed, smiling lightly.

"Oh? I expect Jake to be in some kind of gang since he is a Houndoom," Spark said, a bit surprise in his voice.

"Well no. He's different from the other Houndoom. Jake can be a bit clumsy and funny, also he loves to read books. Luke is a Lucario and can be strong but he is shy type. He messes things up like in science class when we are using chemicals before," I said. Spark doesn't know it but I remember the time about an explosion happened that was loud enough for the whole school to hear. The good thing is that it wasn't too serious. "Besides that, Jake and Luke are best friends and know lots about tech. and games. So that's all I have about my friends," I concluded and stare at Spark.

Spark nods, and seems happy about the information he got. "Alright, good enough. Let's get going to see your friends then," he said, ready to go.

"Wait lemme just change my clothes," I said and got up. I start to walk to my bedroom and I heard silence from Spark.

I sigh lightly and went into my bedroom, closing the door be hide me. This is Spark's first day to go to the festival and I hope he enjoys it. I bet he would. I began to search for my clothes to wear today, and once I feel happy about what I am going to wear, I start to undress myself. It didn't hit me that I have a pervert in my house. Once it did, it was a bad time.

That bastard opened the door and has an annoy look. "You didn't lock your bedroom door? Even when I am here?" He said.

Then his ears went low and blush red from what he saw. I bet he realize that was a stupid thing to do to open the door when I was changing, because I was in my bra and panties. We stay quiet, as if we were trying to register what just happened in our heads.

"Hm…I expect you to wear pink, but nah, you rather wear white," Spark said quietly, staring at my body.

I blush red in embarrassment and quickly grabbed a pillow. I threw it hard at his face, cause him to step back in surprise.

"YOU PERVERT!" I yelled and slammed the door shut.

Most embarrassing thing that happened to my life.

**Well, wasn't that fun? Heheheh! I love ruining my friend's character :3**

**Ember: ;;_;;**

**Spark oh just get over it -3-**

**Ember: =_=* *raises hand***

**Well this gonna get ugly o_o cya later! Reviews are damn always welcome xD**


	9. Chapter 9

**Sup bros :3 I am back! *spins on computer chair***

**Characters: o_o"**

**Alright let's get down to business :3 First of all, happy late thanksgiving. Eight different families and I went to New Hampshire and have a heck of a fun x3 and during the rest of the week was work -_-" Lucky I finish all my homework for the weekend unlike people that waits for the last minute owo" I don't know how that can happen but sometimes I forget to get homework from my locker once my bus leaves the school ._." **

**The only flaw I have during my happy week is that school bus. This guy (same grade as me) always complained that someone is sitting in his spot. I mean wth? He always bothers everyone else and acts like he is the king of the bus. Until the bus driver (I got happy for no reason) snaps and yelled at him. My bus driver is a woman and Spanish (like me, perfectly good reason for grammar mistakes) and thus the tyrant was down for good. Not bad by then. Oh! That reminds me! There is this Science Project I am doing that has to do with comics. (And science of course) so I gonna draw the best god damn comic in my life *w* I am a pretty good artist though….. *sit in the corner* nobody noticed that but my friends…I am shy in public but not like…..this ^^" My friend draw also, same for this other guy…and from my experience, I am a better artist than my friend ^^" (she just can't draw heads properly and awkward body parts like noses or ears like such :I)**

**Also the boy that is an artist, well, I never seen his art but he did noticed mine, a time for Greek gods. (Love Ares ^^) So that's all the updates from now… *still in corner* my life is fun yet awkward .3.**

**Heheheh, so…back to the story *smirks***

**LET THE FUCKING HUNGER GAMES BEGIN! **

**A Pervert with Thoughts and Fun**

**Spark's POV**

Well isn't this awkward…Here I am, in my only friend's house. Yes only friend which is Ember. Reason why? Ember is the only girl I knew so far in Crystal City. At first I was acting pretty stupid, since I open her bedroom door while she is changing. That never happened to me, unless my head was hurting, I was in heat which barely happened, or some other things I can't figure out just yet. So, right now, I am not having a headache, not in heat so it must be something else that causes me to do stupid things. Then, I saw Ember, almost naked. I remember see her body figure, and skin which yet look soft. Also I realize her breast size is D. Okay that does make me a pervert, so I apologize. Though I am not trying or acting to be a pervert. Maybe karma came to me but what things I have done bad? …..

After seeing her body, which slightly turns me on, but not much to make me go crazy like a stupid male Pokemon, my thoughts went blank. Of course I was blushing red, and I felt I was seeing an angel inside a dark room that I just opened up. Until my thoughts erupted by a pillow smashed at my face. I was expecting that but I got surprise for no reason and step back. I heard the door slammed with the following words, "you pervert."

I do deserve that, and maybe I should leave. Though one thing bothers me, why did I open her bedroom door? Well when I have headaches, they are the pain. Maybe I have the worst headaches in history and sometimes I passed out because the pain was too strong for me to handle. Eventually, it goes away but after eight years, it will come back, but it's normal to me since I was just a Shinx. Yet, today I don't have headaches that cause me to do stupid things. The other thing is heat.

Now, heat is different. I often get clumsy by it and always fail at some point. Believe it or not, when I did saw Ember half naked, I wasn't pretty much going into heat that quickly. It takes a much of time to make someone turn me on. Though, Ember did slightly did turn me on, but I not going to say anything about that. I am not in heat and may never be since my last fail. I gonna explain that later and no, I did not get laid. I just frighten someone that's all. After that, my heat went away, which was a good thing because I hate when it was around. Once again, I am not in heat.

So, I got one option. It must be something else that I haven't discovered yet. Maybe I smell a catnip when I was on my way here...No, I haven't smell catnip by the time. So it must be some kind of emotion I am going through. I hold on the pillow and went to Ember's living room. I sat down on her couch and my tail flicked to the side. I place the pillow beside me, and then pat it for no reason. Thus I kept on thinking.

Ember is cute, but yet she calls me kitty before. I don't like that nickname, because someone used to call me that before but….Hm seems like I can't remember who it was. I guess I caught one thing that may help to recover some parts of my memory. Yes, I have lost some parts of my memory when I was just a kid, but by then, I have no interest to get them back. Though, since I am free, I may want to figure out what happen to my past. If it wasn't that stupid-

My thoughts erupted once more when I heard an unlock door, and opening. My ears went up then went down. Okay, there may be three options that ember is going to do to me.

One, she is going to kick me out of her house.

Two, she is going to ignore me and go to the festival.

Three, I gonna get hurt.

I heard footsteps coming to my way, and I suddenly got nervous. I remember her punches were light and soft, but maybe this time, she would add some flames to that. Now, I felt like a hopeless stray cat, about to get pounced by an angry fox for going in to her territory. So this is how a prey should feel like. I was mostly a predator, which doesn't mean I am cannibal! I am just always the top for a reason.

"Oh, Sparky~ you shouldn't enter my room like that." I heard Ember said, but I think she was teasing me. No, I felt the temperature rising in the room. So I guess it is number 3 then. I regret for bursting into her room.

"…so, this is how it all ended," I said slowly, joking slightly in my tone.

"Don't worry; you will see daylight on the next day. Just at the hospital," Ember said, adding a warning sign.

"….are you on that special month for women?" I said. Okay, another stupid thing I did and I shouldn't say that especially since she is mad. I just added fuel to the fire.

I don't need another warning now. I grabbed the pillow and throw it at her face. I saw her wearing a light sweater, since because it was windy outside and a red color shorts. She looks nice…..Though I quickly run to the door that leads to the outside. I can hear a growl from behind me, which quicken my heart rate, but at least I was able to make it to the outside. I close the door behind me and walk down the mini stairs with a porch beside it, to the front yard.

I took a quick stop once I made it to the sidewalk and look back if she was chasing me. I felt the wind picked up and I took a quick step forward, just to dodge something. I look at my right side and saw Ember, looking surprise. She has used a normal type move, Quick Attack, and I was able to dodge it. For me, it was a poor attack to use but at least she tried. I don't think anyone can dodge Quick Attack but I was able to master it by elements, so thank you winds.

"Lovely attack move, but that won't hit me," I said, slightly smirking.

For the first time ever, I was having a bit of fun. My fear escape out of me and now, I was having fun. It was weird for me to experience it, just because of my child life was awful, but now, I felt I was having fun.

"I will show you what will hit you," Ember mumbled, and used a fire attack move, Fire Spin.

My tail gave a flick and I was able to past by it with smooth movements that may be hard to master. There are some things that Ember may not know about me, but I can tell she was trying to go easy. She doesn't want anything caught on fire.

"Ha ha, try to catch me," I said, teasing her.

I felt like a happy child that wanted to play. What just happened to me now? I was scared before, but my emotions changed very quickly. Is that normal? I quickly run off, not knowing where to go as long I am on the sidewalk.

"H-hey! Get back here!" I heard Ember said, with following fast footsteps, meaning she is chasing after me.

I bet she got confused now, since my attitude change quickly, but I couldn't help it. I felt like I need to have fun with her. Maybe because she was my friend? Or was it something else? Then, she caught up to me. I was slowing down because I was thinking too much, but what surprises me was how hard she tackled me down to the ground.

I fall down into large patches of flowers, but hey, at least she came down with me so I don't feel too embarrassed. I let out a laugh, sounding joyful for no reason. Fun hurts, but I enjoy it. I can feel the large confusion from Ember and she got up quickly, dusting herself the dirt off. I just sat up, had no idea who's flowers I fallen into, but I was laughing.

**Ember's POV**

My anger died away with confusion. First, I was upset and was chasing him, and now since I tackle him hard into the ground, he was laughing. Why was he was laughing? Did I do something that causes him to laugh? I was very confused now.

"W-what's so funny?" I asked, slightly stammered because I was so confused.

He didn't answer me and kept on laughing. Was it because we fall into a bunch of flowers? Wait, whose garden is this? I look around quickly, still hearing Spark's joyful laughter. Then…..I set my eyes on two people I know and I have a poker face.

From what I see, was Moon, holding up a large tree branch and Blast, who seems about to get hit by it. Siblings fight, when it comes to Moon and Blast, they like Spartans. Though they froze from what they were doing, having the poker face like I am, while Spark kept on laughing.

_This is awkward…_ I thought in my head and just stand there. Maybe I understand Spark's laughter now. He just needs a little fun with me.

**Lol end :3 I did saw the movie, The Rise of the Guardians. So beautiful ^^ and I still believe in fairy tales :P lol I am such a geek :3 reviews are welcome ^^**


	10. Chapter 10

**:D I am back! Let's begin o3o**

**Gijinka, Gijinka everywhere OWO**

**The Festival **

**Spark's POV**

I was still laughing like a little kid. The joyful feelings came at me, something I may not experience before. I guess I was a mischievous type of person, even to go in Ember's room, but I love to tease. I haven't realized though that I was in one of Ember's friends' front yard. It took me a while to stop laughing. Since when I laughed like that? I can't remember now, but I hope it will come back again because I did enjoy it.

Once I stop, I slowly sat up, with a smile on my face. My heart pace was slowing down, since there was no action starting around and gave a large sigh. Then I look around, starting to realize that I was someone front yard. Then I look at Ember, who was waiting for me. I can see she wasn't upset anymore, just a bit confused but amused? I am really not sure…

Then I look at her friends. I believe they are Blast and Moon, brother and sister. Yes, I am right. Blast is the Floatzel and Moon is the shiny Luxray. _Heh_, _interesting_. My ears flicked and I slowly got up, dusting the dirt off my clothes. I noticed a large branch on the ground but maybe that wasn't important for now. I cough slightly and look at the siblings.

"I apologized for running and falling into your flower patch, will you forgive me?" I asked them kindly, tail flicked to the side.

Moon and Blast blinked and look at each other, seem confused. Did I do something wrong? Wait, I am, I only say that when-

"Uh, right, I guess forgiven? It's not really a big problem, bro," Blast interrupted my thoughts and he smiles.

Moon nods in an agreement. "Yep, not a big problem," she repeats and stretches her arms.

That was easy then I expected to be. Now, I feel awkward for saying that. _So much for first impression, even to Moon since I mess up a bit of her boyfriend's car, _I thought silently.

"Anyways, it's nice to see Ember to have a little fun, right?" Blast said, chuckled a bit.

Ember smiles lightly and she glance at me. I guess I need to keep what happened earlier as a secret. I am taking a guess that Blast and Moon are going to the festival. I stay quiet since I already embarrass myself.

"Are you guys going to the festival?" Moon asked and looks at us.

My guess was correct.

"Oh yeah, we were just…um…getting ready," she replied, and smiles lightly.

Blast nods and said, "Well, we should be going now. I rather not miss any of the events!"

Events? Like what? I still don't know what they exactly do in the festival. Maybe it has to do something with fire and electricity, since it is called, Kanden ya Kasai. I miss what Moon just said and the siblings went inside their house. My ears went low and sigh. Now I am bored.

**Ember's POV**

"We just need to let our parents know where we are going!" Moon said.

Thus, they are gone into their house. I wonder what it feels like to have parents still living with you when you are in high school. Maybe annoying? Helpful? Entertaining? I wish my parents were still around.

Now, about Spark, his last words seem a bit odd to me. Like, who would say that? Maybe gentlemen or someone polite, but Spark is just weird. Even for the forgiven part. He just met them and his first words to them were apologizing. I expected him to like say sorry or didn't say anything. I guess I was wrong, I mean….never mind. I have been too confused before.

I look at him, seeing if he is going to say anything. He didn't, and was just staring at the ground, having a bored expression. I guess I can do something to make him happy again. I punch his left arm hard and my ears went low.

"That's for going into my room," I mumbled.

Spark blinked and slightly rubs his arm where I punched him. "So, you CAN punch," he said, but wasn't looking at me.

"Just because I am a girl, doesn't mean I don't know how to punch," I replied. I can see him smiling again.

Spark then look at me and laughs lightly. "Oh, I met girls who really know about fighting."

From that saying, I am taking a guess that before he tried to flirt with someone but failed, or got into a fight with a girl. He seems not afraid to hit a girl, not like there is a problem, but I going to keep a close eye on him.

"Anyways," I said and ears went up a bit. "How do you think about Blast and Moon?"

Spark seems to be thinking for a bit and then answers. "Well, they seem to get along with each other. Though, I am not sure about that."

"Well, they do break into a fight and Moon manages to win since Blast is a water type and she is an electric type," I stated, staring at Spark for a bit.

"Yeah you were right," he said and sighs a bit.

Before I get a chance to say anything, Blast and Moon got outside.

"Alright, let's get going! I don't want to miss anything," Moon said happily.

_Looks like we are going. _I look at Spark for a last time and he smiles lightly from Moon enthusiasm to go to the festival. He does seem happy, but I hope my friends won't go a bit over board.

**3****rd**** POV**

So, Ember, Spark, Blast, and Moon start to walk to the festival. Moon was talking about of the festival works out and how much fun it is. Spark was listening to every word, as if it was important to him to know. Ember starts to slow down her pace, just to talk to Blast about something. Blast noticed and slows his walking as well, so they start to have a conversation.

"Blast, when are you going to ask Flower out?" Ember asks him quietly.

Blast started to blush lightly, and he got a bit nervous. "Well, I really don't know. I am too shy to ask and afraid she might reject me," Blast answered, both of his Floatzel's tails twitched nervously.

"Well hurry up at least, before Shade has a chance with her," Ember said, her ears flicked up.

Shade is an Umbreon that Flower hangs out with. He does have a crush on her and wanted to ask the Espeon out but he was waiting for the right moment. Blast frowns slightly, at the mention of Shade. He never likes that guy since they went to second grade. Shade has gotten closer to Flower than Blast by then.

"Alright, you are right; I should hurry up, but when?" Blast asked nervously, starts to think what happen if he was too late.

"Maybe at the festival, when at night time," she said slowly, trying to figure out the plan.

Blast sighs and said, "Right, a time when she doesn't like me back."

_Well this is harder than I thought;_ Ember thought to herself and sighs. "Let's just see what will happen okay?"

"Okay." Then Blast went to silent.

**Ember's POV**

Poor, Blast. I kind of felt sorry for him, having a competition with someone to get a love one. By the looks of it, he was losing and always does mistakes. It was unlike of Blast but eventually he will be back to normal when he gets to have Flower. If not, I guess he will be miserable, maybe not happy.

As we continued walking, I noticed that Spark and Moon gave each other a small static, a sign of friendship. I know they will get along easily, since they are the same species. Then, I saw Gray from the distance. He noticed us and began to run. Once he got closer, Gray slows down and smiles in a greeting.

"Hey guys," the Dark type said and we stop walking a bit.

"Hi Gray," I said, smiling lightly.

Blast look up, out of his gloomy place and manages to smile. "Hi Gray."

For Spark, he just stays silent and watches. Gray went up to Moon and kisses her lips. Moon smiles at him and gave out a small cat purr. I can see her blushing and Gray's tail wags softly. I must say, I am a bit jealous. Not that Gray gets to have Moon but they are a cutest couple I since so far. I wanted to get a lover someday but I don't know who. There were many boys hitting on me at school, yet I wasn't interested in one of them. Yet, they can be annoying when following me.

Then I look over at Spark. Does he have a love one? Well, he would let us meet her or at least talk about it, but he never mentions anything that has to do with family. I guess he was alone like me. I am a bit fond of him, but I am not sure. Unless he was just fun to hang out?

After Gray and Moon little embrace, we went back to walking to the city. We have time, since it is 12 PM right now. The festival doesn't end until the next day. Spark then stay back and walk beside me. Blast has gotten in front of us, and Moon and Gray were holding hands, walking together.

That is when Spark broke the silence in my world.

"So Ember, have you ever had a love one?" He asked his tone was curious.

"No, not really. Some boys at school kept flirting with me, but I wasn't so interested," I answered, not sure where this is going.

"Oh, really?"

"Yeah…" I start to get a bit comfortable now, but I don't know why.

"Hey, I could help you with that problem."

I look at him, a bit surprise what he said. _He wants to help me? _"How are you going to do that?" I ask.

"I could scare them away; tell a lie or a truth, something just to make them go away. It will help you know," he said, smirking at me.

I start to blush, but it starts out lightly. He is really helping me out, but why? May be he wants to get closer to me I guess. "Alright, you can help me."

Spark smiles at me warmly and I skip a beat. Okay, what is going on with me? Now, I start to feel a bit weird as we walk to the festival. Nervous? Happy? No, I think I know this. I didn't expect to happen to me, especially when I am learning much more about Spark. I am fond of him…..very fond.

**There we go! :D Sorry I couldn't post it sooner, since the Connecticut shooting, I wasn't in a big mood by then ono" Till then, cya. Reviews are always welcome and let the flames go to hell to feed Satan. **


	11. Chapter 11

**Long time no see? :3 Alright let's start the story**

**Meep**

**The festival Part two**

**Ember's POV**

I don't know what to do now. Is this what others feel when they fallen in love? I am not even sure. My friend and I are just walking to the city for the festival and since I recently hang around with Spark, I am starting to like him. Though, he is a pervert, and he can act childish, which was amusing. I was now in the train of thoughts. Spark seems to a bit similar to me; no parents, live alone, seniors, and no sister. He will even help out to get rid of the boys that follow me around at school. I believe the nicest thing he done to me.

My heart can skip a beat whenever he smiles at him. It felt nice, but I get nervous quickly. If I like him, does he like me? If not, everything would be different then, right? It would be pretty awkward if one day I confessed to him and he just rejected me. Things wouldn't be the same by then. I am just going ahead of myself. Might not as well confess until I find some signs from him…

Today is the hottest day, but I don't feel it. Yet every hot day or most brutal thunderstorm came, we celebrate Kanden ya Kasai festival. Only people in Crystal City celebrate it, ever since Raikou and Entei came here. Of course it's a big thing since not much legendary Pokemon were seen around. Though that was long ago, in the present, they are always having handful of troubles to fix. It's odd but that is how the world is I guess.

I took noticed the sun is now midway of the sky. The best part of the festival is usual at night time, yet there are a lot of things to go around in the day light. I hope we won't have any troubles getting to the city, since there can be traffics and stuff like that. Sometimes when a car crash into the festival, the people there just fix it up and continues to having fun in the festival. At least they don't let the driver pay the damage that the car went through, or maybe they wouldn't notice.

I can still see that is Spark is close to me, which make me feel giddy in the inside. My friends were talking how it would be so much better if the festival was during a school day so they wouldn't have to go to school. I stay quiet, having no comments to make. Spark beside me is quiet as well, but he was listening a bit. As we walk, we were passing by houses. At Crystal City, there is a tallest skyscraper in the world. Tourists come here to check it out, either Pokemon or humans. Sometimes they came to see the festival.

I remember the first time I came to this place, when I had nothing left. It's a good thing I found friends though. They always help me around whenever I felt depressed. At least life is good.

_***time passing***_

"Oie, here we are."

I noticed that we made it into the city and was standing in front of the festival. I saw children running around, games to play, shows to see for amusement, and all those stuff you would see in a fun festival. Though, since today is the hottest day, everything if based on fire. Like the designs, spicy food, or torches that are carefully hang around the places.

I took out my phone for a quick minute to check the time. It's about twelve. Not bad really since the sun is still up and many things to go around in the festival. My friends were starting to make plans for the day, to see if they have enough time for hanging out for the night time. Spark was listening a bit, but he is still beside me, which cause me to smile a bit.

My ears perked up when I heard "spin the bottle" from the gang's conversation. I wasn't such a player in that game, but I am guessing they are planning to do that at the end of the day. Though I found it odd how the bottle lands on someone and you have to kiss whoever the bottle points to. Like, who made up that game?

"Hey Ember!" Blast called over.

I look over them and went a bit closer to hear what they have to say to me. Spark, too, went a bit closer as well, more likely to me. I felt a bit awkward, but let it slide.

"Alright, what is it?" I asked, a bit curious what they are going to say.

"We decide to do a bet. If we win, you **have** to play spin the bottle," Blast said, almost too calmly.

My ears went low, not liking the idea, especially when they are choosing the challenge for me to do. "Alright…," I mumbled.

"Also, if you win, then you have to play spin the bottle on Christmas Day," Moon said.

"What? But…I still have to play spin the bottle even if I won and lose?" They nodded and I started to think. "Well…what if I didn't expect the dare?"

"Well you have to play spin the bottle on Valentine's Day," Gray said simply.

I frown. I am the type of person that doesn't back down the challenge. If they want spin the bottle? Then they will get spin the bottle.

"Alright, alright, fine. I take the dare," I said, sighing lightly.

Blast gave a smirk and chuckles. "Good, your dare is that you have to kiss some random guy that you completely don't know in the festival."

"What!?" I said loudly, clearly angry and upset. I can't do that! That will so embarrass me! "I can't do that!"

"So you give up?" Moon said, a bit too cheerful.

"Ugh…" I sighed, a bit frustrated. I don't want to kiss a random person…but I don't want to play the game. _Game or kissing a random person…_ I thought and sigh. "Yes I give." I pouted.

"Okay, so it's a deal that you **have** to play, spin the bottle on Valentine's Day?" Gray asked.

"Yes it is," I mutter still.

They gave a nod and was about to walk in the festival.

"If you need us, give a call," Moon said and they went off.

One of my tails gave a twitch and sighs. "I don't want to play spin the bottle," I mumble, as I watch them go.

"Heh, it can't be that bad," Spark softly whisper in my ear.

I almost forgot about Spark and my tails nearly bristle when he whisper in my ear. I quickly got away from him and a light blush appears on my face.

"Don't do that…," I said and my ears went low.

He gave a small laugh, as if he was amused right now. "Why not? Are your ears are sensitive?" He asks, a bit of teasing in his voice.

The truth is…my ears are sensitive. My brother told me that when I was little and every time I couldn't go to sleep, they pinch my one of my ear and I just fall asleep. I don't know why that happens though. Also another thing, I can't listen to loud music. They hurt my ears and I just feel sick. I will just get away from them any ways as possible.

"T-that doesn't matter now…pervert…," I said, sounding a bit annoyed. He just smiles, and I know I can't be mad at him for long. "Anyways let's just get going. There are many things to go around."

He gave a nod and I start to lead him into the festival.

_**Third POV**_

Ember and Spark did enjoy their day at the festival, same with their friends. Though at some points, Ember felt she was being watched. Even though she thinks it's nothing, it still bothers her till the end of the festival…. At the end, everyone went back home. Though Spark stay a bit with Ember, as he just checking if she made home safely. It was night time by then. As Ember say goodbye to Spark and enter in her house, he felt a slight happy and starts to walk home.

_**Several weeks later…**_

Today is September 29th, a Saturday. Ember and Spark did a nice job of typing out articles, though sometimes there can be some mistakes, but nothing bad at all. The article's story for the week was about a robbery in a bank. Robbery rarely happens in the city, but it just did. Lucky some Pokemon manage to stop the robber who was a Dragonite. It was hard though, since he can fly away, but his flying skills were a bit bad, so he failed.

Though somewhere deep in the city…lays a surprise…

A young man, who's a Raichu, was walking down an ally calmly. He was wearing dark clothes, brown hair that looks was about to turn black and his tail was a bit long than any normal Raichu. Once he walks at the end of the ally, he took out a device from his pocket.

The device was a round dark purple ball. A light was blinking from the center and it seems it was going at a rapid pace. The Raichu set down the device in front of him and backs up. Suddenly, the device stop blinking and the ball crack open. A dark purple light shines out of it and creates an image in front of the Raichu. Like a hologram.

"Greetings my Lord, come to say any updates in the city," the Raichu spoke softly.

In the hologram shows nothing though, but someone was listening carefully.

"As I look around the city, I did found one of your experiments that escape from you about ten years ago," the Raichu said.

There was movement in the hologram then, but the static covered it up. It was a bad signal to talk in, but at least whoever was in the hologram can listen.

"…Go on…" a dark voice spoken out from the device.

"Well, I found experiment 888 Lord. The experiment is in the city for sure," he said calmly, the lightning tail swish around a bit. "Though it is hard to reach for…it seems the experiment got friends."

"…Get rid of them."

The Raichu has a straight face, but inside was a bit confused. "Get rid of them?"

"Yes, destroy them, do whatever it takes. I need that experiment back. If you fail doing this mission, I would have to put some more chemical blood in you…"

The Raichu frowns a bit, as if not liking the idea to fail. He gave a nod. "As you wish my Lord…"

The hologram ended and he picked up the device. He mutter something under his breathe and starts to walk out the ally, thinking out a plan…

_**With Spark and Ember :D**_

_**Ember's POV**_

Today, Spark asks if I want ice cream. I am a fire type but I do need to cool down at some point right? Besides, I don't have any plans today and I guess it alright to do it. Also I want to know a bit more about Spark. We went to this ice cream shop, and days were a bit windy. Fall is already here and the trees were losing their leaves, but not all of them. Sometimes it's nice to look at an orange leafed tree.

As we got our ice cream, we begin to have a nice conversation. As I learn about him, he has a thing for music. He says that it's calming to him. Kind of reminding me of Moon, expect that she plays a violin. Also, I slowly begin to notice a bracelet around his wrist. It has a checker design of blue and yellow. I decide to question about it.

"Hey, since when you got a bracelet?" I ask.

Spark look and his wrist then back at me. "Oh, ever since I was about ten."

I blink in surprise. "Ten? Is it too small for you?"

"Nah, it grows a bit when I grow," he said.

"…I don't get it," I said, feeling confused.

Spark stares at me for a while then he lightly touch my ice cream with his index finger and pokes my nose, leaving a small dot of ice cream.

"Well that's nice," I said, ears went low.

"Wipe it off or I will lick it off for you," he said, having a plain look.

I had a poker face, not sure if he was joking. It was hard to tell since he has a plain look. Just to make sure, I grab a napkin and gently wipe it off my nose. Spark smiles lightly then and starts to eat his ice cream. I feel like he just change the subject about his bracelet, but it must be nothing. I went back to my ice cream, starting to think if he likes me or not.

**DONE! Sorry if I took a long time guys D: I was just busy _ anyways, who is this Lord? Does Spark like Ember or not? What experiment is in the city? Till next time!**

**Reviews are always welcome!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hi guys ^^ I am here with another chapter! :D I just want to say after I am done with this story; I am going to do a different couple owo just letting you know. Also it's almost my birthday ^^ but now let's forget about that! Now OFF TO ROMANCE! **

**Get the London Look :B**

**Let's Hang Out!**

**Spark's POV**

Days have passed by and we are still trying to earn money for college. Yet, we are not close enough. Sometimes it's my fault because I want Ember to goof off and we eventually forget about writing a topic for the newspaper. She gets upset and doesn't talk to me for a while, but she can't ignore my good looks…okay maybe she can.

Anyways, since the days passes by, she has been going out with guys, which is annoying, even for me. I did a promise to her to brush off those flirting men but guess what? She keeps going off into dates! Even with a jock that every girl at school is drooling about. Though there is one thing I don't get: Why she keeps breaking up? Is it because they are not good enough for her? I can tell they just want that body, if you know what I mean. Also, it causes us to forget more about our job at school. At the end, we will not be earning any money for a future.

I feel like I did something wrong, but….I don't know what I did….

And here I am, bored, and sitting in my living room, staying warm. I am not much of a winter guy.

**Ember's POV**

I sigh and watch my friends playing around in the park .It was softly snowing today, and I did not like the cold, but I could have just some fresh air. I was sitting on a bench, with an open book in my hands. I feel….wrong. Maybe because trying to get Spark's attention by going out with boys was wrong. Though did I make him feel jealous? He didn't show any signs about it and only wishes me luck. Maybe he doesn't like me…unless he is hiding it? I just confused and feel pretty stupid.

Two days before Christmas Eve and we were on a winter vacation. So yeah and also it gives us a break from typing articles for the newspaper. Too be honest, I want to just punch myself, but I can't. I guess I need help from all this trouble. Jake came and sat next to me, shivering slightly. I remember Jake is a fire type, so he not much a big fan of the snow either, though he is a dark type as well. He glances at me and I keep my eyes on the book, not sure if I would like to talk to him. It got quiet for a bit until Jake broke the silence.

"So…what's with the going out with boys lately?" He asks, having a curious tone.

I let out a sigh, and look at him. "I am not sure if I can even tell you."

He gave a small yawn and stretches a bit. "Don't worry, I won't laugh," he said.

Well, I guess I can trust him. "Okay then…I am trying to get someone's attention..."

"Soooo you fallen in love with someone, in the school, and tries to make him noticed you or at least jealous? Something like that?" He said, looking at me if I was right. I nod, telling him he was right and Jake seems to be thinking now. "Now…who is this guy?"

My ears twitched and look to the side. "Well…..it's…..Spark." Once I told him that, I heard him laughing a bit. I was surprise because I didn't expect him to laugh. I expected more silence but…I guess not. I look at the Houndoom and he was, indeed, laughing. "Hey, now why are you laughing?" I ask.

He laughs a bit more before answering. "Heheheh, oh well, I actually kind of expected that to happen. Or at least thinking that Spark will fall for you," he said.

_Well then. _One of my tails gave a small twitch. "Oh. Well, do you think he is jealous?" I ask.

He smiles and starts to think. "No….not jealous, well a bit. Though he seems to be a bit more annoyed the last time I saw him." Jake then pats my head. "Don't worry though, if you stop randomly dating boys and hang out with him more often, I am sure he will feel better now."

_Okay I guess that can work. He is smarter than I thought. _"Hm…..alright I will try that." Then a question came to me. "Hey, Jake? Do you have a crush?"

His smile fades a bit and then he got quiet. After a few minutes, he sighs a bit. "Actually yes, she is from the school as well. Maybe you didn't notice her."

"Well, what type is she?"

"A Persian," he said. A Persian? When I think about it, I haven't seen anyone that is a girl and a Persian, only that male jock I used to date. I think Jake is right that I may not notice her much. "Actually nobody seems to notice her. There is a reason why and one thing: she hates Moon."

I am surprise to her that. Everyone loves or like Moon. She is that fun, loving, and affectionate shiny Luxray, but how one girl hates her? "Well, how come?"

"She was in a dodge ball team. They were going for the competition. Moon was the only player left in that she was versing. I don't know how but, Moon got easily distracted when she found a penny on the floor. It was a lucky one, since she actually dodges the ball, which it bounces off the wall. Finally it hit Luna, the Persian, which counts as an out I guess. Though it wasn't Moon's fault, but ever since then, everybody seems to forget about her. She was pretty popular too," he said, finishing the small story. "That why she has a grudge on her….but I do think she is pretty cute." I noticed a faint blush on him now.

I found that pretty amusing and gave a light smile. "Well, I guess you have to win her heart then," I said. He nods and got up.

"Mhm, anyways I got to go. But good luck between you and Spark," he said and then runs off. I gave a small wave and he was gone.

I close my book. Okay, I am and will win Spark's heart, whether it's one way or the other. I just need to hang out him more often. I kind of miss him to be my side. _I will visit him tomorrow then, it's almost Christmas and I don't want him to be a loner for the vacation, _I thought and got up. I see that Moon was bombing Blast in the snowball fight.

_**Next day :3**_

The first thing I did when I woke up is call Spark. I got a feeling he was still sleeping because I got all dressed up in five in the morning. I felt excited somehow but I don't know why. Then I heard him answer the phone.

"Okay, this better not be a stupid morning wake-up call that someone set up for me…" I heard him say, grumbling a bit.

"Oh! Sorry if I wake you up, Spark," I said, my ears went a bit low.

"Wait….this is Ember?" He said, having a slight tone that I cannot tell.

"Yeah, it's me," I replied.

He got quiet, which kind of got nervous, until he speaks which make me jump a bit. "You know it's like six in the morning, right?"

"Oh well, I couldn't wait to talk to you…" That sounds pretty awkward.

"…You can't wait? Heh…" I heard him yawn and then I couldn't help but smile a bit. At least he can't see me.

"Well, yeah. I want to spend my day with you today."

"…..Alright, is this really Ember? Or you are just playing with me?" Okay, now I know I haven't hanged out with him for the whole day before.

"It's really me, Spark. Now don't be silly," I said.

He got quiet for a while before answering. "Don't you have, like, other boys to meet up?"

That is when I got quiet. He must be annoyed, that I always go on dates. So he is really annoyed unless that's jealously? I shake my head a little. "No, not really," I said.

I heard a sigh from him. "I guess I can hang out with you, though you owe me for waking up early," he said.

"You know this is usually when we go to school…right?" I said, smiling a bit.

"It's a vacation day, Ember, not a school day. You just need to owe me," he said and I roll my eyes.

"Alright, sleepy-head, you can go back to sleep."

"…Ember..."

"Hm..."

"…..Thank you…"

"….your welcome…" Then we both hang up and I just flop on my bed, now starting to feel sleepy. "I can't believe I was this excited to just make a phone call," I said to myself. Then, I felt I was being watch. So, I look to the side, at the window that was in my bedroom. A bush was rustling, but it was a bird. I frown a bit but shrugs. I got up and went to watch TV.

_**Later (~*w*)~**_

"Where are we going?" Spark asked, having a confused expression.

I was leading him somewhere in the city to get hot chocolate. Its one day away before Christmas Eve. "Don't worry, it's not far from now," I said. I saw his ears twitched and slightly folded back. I wonder if he explores the city only with me, because that may be a bit awkward. "Oh, here we are," I said, entering a large building.

Spark seems even more confused once we walked in. "Hey, this is a mall."

"True, but the place I want to go is inside the mall," I said, stopping so I can look around a bit. He sighs and then stares at me for a long time. I couldn't help but just stare back a little. He has golden-like eyes and I notice a little red in them. It kind of looks like a predator gaze to me, though not much of it. "What are you doing?"

"…..nothing…" Then he looks away for a bit, his tail flick to the side. Interesting….very interesting….

_**Spark POV**_

I wonder what is up with her, and by the way she looks nice. Though it actually feels awkward to be around her, like it was my first time. Heh, oh well. She led me through the mall, passing by the stores I haven't seen before. I never went in a mall. Only like those simple one stores I used to go, not like an outlet. It just makes me feel a bit uncomfortable, but I didn't show it.

She led me into a food court and there was a bunch of people. Not crowded or anything, the food court was big. So far, this was a biggest mall I seen. Maybe others are bigger, maybe not.

"Alright sit here, Spark. I will get the drinks," she said.

As I sat down on a chair, she went off. I was starting to think about what she has done for the past weeks and the apples. Oh how I love apples. There are so sweet and round…but sweet. I don't know where I got my love for apples. Or how I even got it, but when I was little and I was given an apple, I just adore it. Though not liking the place where I was eating it…

I just sit there, listening to the music that they play. I do like music as well, any kind of music. The love for music seems to run in my blood normally. Everything else is just…made up. Like the bracelet I have with me. I look at my wrist, and there it was: a blue and yellow bracelet. It has a number before but I use two markers to cover it. Lucky, nothing can take off the markers. It hides a name which I was used to be called. It was-

"Hey I am back."

I blinked and look at Ember, who now sits across from me. The only thing between us is a table. She hands me the hot chocolate that she promise to give me. I couldn't help but smile. "Thank you."

"Mhm." She gave a small smile and sips her drink. I sip mines as well, drinking half of the cup. I look at her and Ember seems to be surprise. "Hey, isn't that too hot for you to drink that much?" She asks. Oh, Ember is a fire type and she is used to hot food or spicy.

I gave a nod and said, "No, not really." She stares at me for a while and drinks her chocolate. I felt a bit awkward now and decide to start a conversation. "So how's your vacation so far?"

Ember looks thoughtful before answering. "Oh it's well, a bit boring but well."

I sounds like it wasn't good, but I rather not ask. "So after this, what you want to do?" I said.

"Oh, we gonna have fun," she said and smiles. Fun?

"Really now? What kind of fun?" I ask then, getting curious and maybe happy for once.

"Heheh," she giggled and smiles. "You will see. It will be a fun hang out." Then she drinks.

"…..I will be looking forward to it."

**NIEGH! I am done! I feel tired now o3o alright reviews are welcome. Have a good day, and good night. (it's about 8:30 where I live)**


	13. Chapter 13

***drawing* lalalalala…. *sudden realization* mah story! :0 *runs to my laptop and starts typing* I am so busy at school D: I barely have the time to do a chapter! Though since school is almost over, and less work was send to me, I got the time for this weekend~ *partylikemexicanswhichiam* okay anyways, thank you for waiting and being patience and here is chapter 13 also I am working on the cover of this story since I never make one ^-^" now enjoy and have a lovely day *waves* **

**Pokemon doesn't belong to me, but if it does…well you know what I would do :3 the characters only belong to me **

**Por que chica, por que?**

_**Ember's POV**_

After we finished our drinks, I lead Spark to the park that was behind the mall. The park was a little smaller than the other one in the city, though it's quite enjoyable to hang around the area and maybe play a few sports though snow was everywhere. The only game that seem playable is snowball fighting. I don't usually do snowball fighting but when I am bored and got nothing to do, I find it quite enjoyable. My friends love snowball fighting, though there have been some idiots when it comes to snowball. It was a joke at school, though they use ice balls rather than snowballs. It does hurt after it smashes into pieces when it hits the target, mostly it's the face. More likely, ice balls came from bullies or jocks or ice type Pokemon that really don't understand "snow" ball, though I am not complaining since I was never hit with an ice ball.

Spark look around the park, looking a little expressionless. I look around as well and I spotted my friends having a chat. Mostly my closest friends were there so I feel a little happier. Gently grabbing Spark's arm, which he was still looking around, I start to head to the group. They noticed me and gave a wave with a smile.

"Hi guys, how you doing?" Ember asks them with a smile.

"Oh we are doing great, just talking about the upcoming holiday Christmas," Flower said. Spark blinked and his ears twitch. Everyone nods and Moon walk to Spark.

"Sparky, you have to join the snowball fight, it's gonna be fun!" Moon said too him with excitement in her voice. Spark stares at her and he slightly tilt his head. I smile lightly from Moon's excitement.

_I guess it wouldn't be so bad to play around in the snow, _I thought. I gave Spark a small squeeze on his arm before letting him go.

"I guess I can play," Spark said calmly.

Before Moon could say anything, a sudden fight broke out in the park between an Abomasnow and a Charizard. It looks pretty intense that the mall cops have to run out and tackle them down hard to stop the fighting. I narrow my eyes slightly when I noticed that the Charizard seem to have one robotic wing when the other one is normal. I found that a little strange and the Abomasnow seem white and purple rather its natural color, white and green. Spark seems to notice as well but he tensed a little. I glanced at him and noticed his tail was slightly bristled. _Does he know those guys?_

"I guess we should go somewhere else," Blast said.

Everyone else agreed and they started to walk. Spark stayed to watch for a bit longer before following. I walk beside him and gave a light sigh. It started to snow now. I watch the snowflakes fall from the sky and hit the ground softly.

"Hey Spark? Do you know those two guys?" I questioned him curiously.

Spark didn't say anything for a while before he answered, "No."

A cold wind blew by, and I slight shiver. I should of wear warming clothing today, though I didn't expect it would be a little windy. Then I felt Spark's arm around me, which my tails slightly bristled and was pulled a little closer to him. I felt my face turning warm from the small action and I look at him.

"It is a windy day," Spark said though he didn't bother to look to me. I noticed a small blush growing on his cheeks. I didn't say anything, though I enjoy the warmth from him. He seems to relax a little after a while, and we kept following our friends.

We all went to the other side of the park, since wasn't too windy and seem peaceful. Everyone relaxed and started to play around. Spark eventually let go of me, which I feel a little disappointed. Yet I feel happy inside, somewhat glad that he did try to make me feel warm.

_**Third POV**_

Later on, everyone did a snowball fight, but Flower and Ember. They were just having a small conversation until the group stops throwing snowballs for a bit.

"Hey, so how many days left until Christmas?" Luke asks curiously.

"Oh, just two more days and the stores will get busy because of the holiday," Moon said while kicking the soft snow softly.

Blast watches the snow fall from the sky and he stretches his arms. "So what do you think about that fight earlier?" He asks everyone.

"It's a little odd, since I never seen them before. Especially that Charizard," Gray said calmly, watching his girlfriend kicking the snow.

Everyone nods in agreement, though Spark didn't say anything.

"So, does anyone have an idea on how old is Mr. Jolt?" Moon asks curiously.

"He does look about around our age, but maybe he is older," Jake said, his black devil tail swishes to the side.

"Could be," Spark said and gave a light yawn.

"Heh, look like someone is tired," Gray teases, his ears were fold back.

Spark gave a slight annoyed look though he smiled lightly. "Oh, right. I haven't got enough sleep today. I will expect you to tuck me in?" He said and pick up some snow, forming it into a ball.

Gray was going to say something, though he got hit in the face by the snowball from Spark. Luckily the snowball wasn't too hard, or that will hurt. Gray quickly dust off the snow from the face and have an irritated look. He bends down and grabs some snow, forming it into a snowball and throws it back at Spark. The Luxray manage to dodge it since he expected that to happen, though it hit Blast square in the face. The Floatzel didn't bother to wipe away the snow and just raise his hand slowly. The water vapor became visible and form together to a water ball, size of a normal snowball, and it went straight to Gray. He dodges it, and the water ball hit Jake, who has a weakness of water. Now he was a bit drenched and frowns in disappointment.

"Okay not cool," Jake said in annoyance. They all started to resume the snow ball fight.

Ember watches with slight amusement and smiles softly. She knows that they wouldn't be really mad at each other; well maybe Spark and Gray, but they will enjoy life. Flower was just checking her phone beside her. Both of them were just sitting on the bench, either watching or reading. Ember gave out a small yawn and her tails slightly around wrap around to just to make herself a little warmer.

"So Ember, when are you going to confess to Spark?" Flower suddenly asks and Ember looks surprise from the sudden question.

"Eh? I really don't know…" she said and sighs low. "I am not pretty sure when it's a right time or not."

"Well, just don't be too late then," Flower said calmly.

"Okay…..how about you and Blast?" Ember asks her friend and the Espeon froze for a second.

"…..well he is an idiot, though I guess I do like him," she muttered and stare at the snow, having a soft blush on her cheeks.

Ember smiles lightly. "So, you do like him?"

Flower kept staring at the snow and nods quickly, her blush slightly grew. "Yes, but don't tell anyone!"

"Alright then, I won't," her friend promised and stretches her arms.

In the snow fight, Moon stops throwing snowballs and remembers something. "Hey, Blast, our cousins are going to come for the holidays," she said to her brother.

The water type stops throwing snowballs and he has a disgust look on his face. "I don't need that fat uncle to ruin this Christmas like last time," he mumbled.

"Why? What happened last time?" Luke asks Blast, though Moon answers for him.

"Well, you see, our uncle, Fredrick and his family came over to celebrate the holiday. Everything went okay, until his wife, who is pregnant that Christmas, water barrier broke. Of course everyone freaked out, and the hospital nearby was closed because of the holidays. Fredrick came up and helped his wife to give birth," Moon said.

"What? But how?" The confused Lucario asks.

Moon sighs lightly and looks at him. "Well our uncle has that amazing strength and he punched the baby out. Blast was passing by and caught the baby. He fainted from that and everything got messy."

"….. That type of species is Fredrick's wife?" Jake asks.

"Oh a Ditto," Moon said.

Everyone has a perfect poker face.

"How is that even freakin possible?" Spark asks and his ears folds back.

Moon shrugs. "I don't know. I fainted when I saw blood, but now they have four kids."

Silence went all around.

"Um…okay then," Luke said and check the time. His eyes widen in surprise. "Shit! I'm late again!" He said and quickly starts running off. "Bye guys!" He quickly said his farewell before going away.

"I wonder why he was late for," Flower said, getting up and has a curious look.

"Eh, who knows, maybe a meeting or something," Blast said. "Anyways, it is getting a little late, we should go home."

Ember looks at the sky and realized it was dark. Time did fly by pretty quick. All her friends said their farewells, dusting snow off of them and went off home. She noticed that she was now alone. The Ninetales let out a sigh and starts to head home.

"Hey now where are you going?" a voice whispered in her ear by surprise.

Ember flinched and almost falls back, and then she realizes it was Spark, having an amused look. "Spark! Don't do that to me!" She growled and her ears fold back.

"What? I am just playing with you," he said and smirks at her. Ember's heart nearly skipped a beat but she kept calm when he smirked at her. "Anyways, I think it would be nice to walk you home."

She blinked and looks at Spark if he was joking. From his looks, he wasn't since he had a serious stare. "Oh…..well I am fine with that," Ember said and smiles lightly. Spark returns the smile.

Both of them start walking to Ember's house. Since Spark was a nice guy, and the weather was cold, he had an arm around her just to keep her warm. Ember wasn't sure if it was sign that he likes her or he is trying to be friendly, though she felt perfectly happy.

"So what do you want for Christmas?" Spark asks her.

She wasn't expecting a question about gifts for Christmas, since it is only two days left. "To be honest, I really don't know," Ember said to him.

Spark looks like he was thinking of something. "Hm…okay then."

Ember really doesn't care about presents. Christmas is mostly about spending time and has joy with family and friends. _Family…_ Hearing that word makes her sad since her parents died. Her brother is somewhere far away and she doesn't want to ruin his day even though he doesn't have a family of his own yet somehow. Though, she does have her friends. Sometimes they treated like they are part of her family. She felt happy about that. Ember let out a soft sigh and just enjoys the warmth from Spark and his slight affection towards her.

***flips table like a boss* doooooone!**

**Spark: well about time**

**Ember: yeah that took too long**

**Random: hey don't judge me! :I took me a while to think and grab ideas.**

**Spark and Ember: … *judging***

**Random: *fake cough and mutters some things in those beautiful and well talented fake coughs* ANYWAYS! Please Review and Favorite if you enjoy :D**

**The flames will be fed to the hellhounds and Satan since they love the hatred. If you dislike, then don't rub it on my laptop screen, just walk away.**

**BUT I DON'T SEE HOW YOU CAN HATE THIS BEAUTIFUL SHIT! *dramatic scene with roses petals around***

***rolls away like a boss* UNTIL THEN!**


End file.
